In The Grave
by Adoglover5
Summary: "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want…You're going to die down here Baby Flash"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone this is my first fic, that i've actually had the guts to post on here, so please be nice.

**Summary: **"You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, if did there would be new episodes on right now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Couch Potato and The Rouges<strong>_

**Central City, September 17, 20:00 CDT**

"Have you been sitting around staring at the TV all day?" Wally's aunt Iris asked walking into the living room finding her nephew with a zombie look on his face staring at the TV.

It had been awhile since Batman had assigned to team a mission, so Wally had decided to take over his aunts living room making it his own personal pig pen; trash littered the area around him, empty two liters of Mountain Dew, candy wrappers, bags of chips, and pizza boxes.

The red-head answered with a simple grunt as he stuffed a potato chip in his mouth.

"Just because you haven't had missions doesn't mean you need to sit around and do nothing Wally" Iris said sternly as she began to pick up the mess her nephew had left in her living room.

Still no response came from the red-head as he continued his zombie stare at the TV as '1000 ways to die' returned from its commercial break.

Iris sighed and stepped in front of the TV blocking the speedster from the brain cell killing show, "You've rested enough, time for Kid Flash to go back to work!"

Wally leaned to the side trying to look around his aunt to see what was happening on the screen, all he caught before his aunt stepped in front of him was that it was #638.

"Wally!" Iris repeated snapping her fingers in front of his face and still getting no response, sighing she began to her hunt for the remote.

Wally continued his zombie stare as he watched the two people on the TV started to suffocate after snorting fire ants.

The screen suddenly turned black, and the trance was broken.

"I was watching that" Wally whined.

"No more TV Wally, time for Kid Flash to return to his superhero duties" Iris said sternly shooing him off the couch.

"But Uncle Barry isn't here, can't I go tomorrow?" Wally whined trying to give his aunt the best puppy face he could come up with.

"No, you've made the living room your personal pig pen long enough" Iris said leading her nephew to the front door.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No Central City needs patrolling"

"But I don't want to go alone!"

"Then go see your friends"

"They're busy, and Bats said there are still no missions"

Iris shoved Wally's Kid Flash uniform into his arms, and gently pushed him out of the door and onto the porch.

"Come on Aunt Iris" Wally whined turning around facing his aunt.

"Go save the world Wally" Iris smiled as she shut the door leaving the teenager standing in the humid summer air.

"Can I at least have a candy bar for my cupboards?" Wally asked.

The door quickly opened, and candy bar was shoved into his hands and the door was shut once more.

"Also can you make cookies for when I get back?" Wally asked and getting no response on the other side of the door. "Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, September 17, 21:00 CDT<strong>

A hole in the wall was the best way to describe the old broken down restaurant on 4th Street in Central City.

The air was thick with smoke, yelling, cussing and fisting flying were a normal occurrence at the deteriorating restaurant.

At one table under a flickering light sat four figures that were known as the four Rouges of Central City.

Captain Cold, the leader of the four Central City Rouges. Best known for his cold gun this is able to create blast of cold with temperatures going as low as zero degrees Kelvin.

Mirror Master, best known for his variety of mirror weapons allowing him to transport himself and other through mirrors, and create holographic duplicates of himself.

Captain Boomerang; known for his series of advanced boomerangs which range from explosive-boomerangs, gas boomerangs, razor boomerangs and acid-spewing boomerangs.

Finally the Trickster who is not really respected by the other Rouges, and his suggestions are normally ruled out. They are also not very fond of his forming friendship with Kid Flash.

"Now that were all out of jail, we need to come up with a plan to take down the Flash" Captain Boomerang said.

"Not just the Flash, also that little brat sidekick of his, Baby Flash" Mirror Master said.

"We'd be running this city if it weren't for the Flash and Baby Flash, its time to get serious no more games" Captain Cold said angrily. "Its time we finally take the Flash down."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mirror Master asked.

"Pour superglue all over the streets! That would stick it to him!" Trickster suggested a huge smile across his face, but it quickly vanished seeing the glares on him from the other rouges.

"Before Trickster throws out anymore more ridiculous suggestions, what are you planning to do to the Flash?" Boomerang asked annoyed, giving the Trickster a swift smack to the back of the head.

Trickster yelped rubbing the back of his head glaring at Boomerang who simply looked away, ignoring Trickster completely.

"We're not going after the Flash this time…" Cold said an evil sneer made its away across his lips, "We're going after Baby Flash"

Evil grins appeared on the faces of the Rouges at suggestion.

"How do you know it will work?" Mirror Master asked.

Cold smiled evilly, "You make Baby Flash suffer, you make Flash suffer"

"How do you plan on catching the brat" Boomerang asked wanting to know if Cold had thoroughly planned this out.

"Lure him with bait, they always respond to a cry for help" Cold said letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh! Oh! How about we freeze the streets and dump dog vomit on him!" Trickster broke in, sounding very proud of himself with his new plan.

The three rouges looked at each other and shook their heads, not knowing why they allowed him in their group in the first place.

Cold slammed his fist on the table causing the other three to flinch in surprise, "That's the reason we're a laughing stock of all the Justice League criminals." Cold hissed "With this plan the Rouges will no longer be the laughing stock of the Justice League"

"You're positive it will work?" Mirror Master asked knowing failure means going back to jail for all of them.

"I've already tested it" Cold said darkly, "It will break Baby Flash within hours, and bring Flash to his knees to get his precious sidekick back"

"Then lets hear it" Mirror Master sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm not really fond of the Rouge dialogue, I tried to think of a better way to have it play out but I was having trouble, after about a week of staring at my computer screen I just thought I should give it a shot. I tried my best please be nice.

Until next time, Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys here's Chapter two for ya, I'll try and upload a chapter on Mondays and Fridays, if not I'll try and warn you. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed, it really boost my confidence. And a thnaks to **Zolarix Aster **for pointing out I spelled Rogues as Rouges (a shade of red), I'll pay more attention to that.

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning: **Kid Flash abuse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice, only this little dog that won't get off my lap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Baby Flash<strong>_

**Central City, September 17, 22:17 CDT**

The mission was simple, capture Baby Flash before the real Flash shows up.

Cold had perched himself on a roof looking through binoculars looking for the yellow and red blur to come zipping by.

Baby Flash was harder to find then the Flash, who would stop and talk to people, while the brat wanted to get from point A to point B as soon as possible.

"Where are you, you little brat?" Cold growled, scanning over the streets for the young speedster.

Everything was in place both Mirror Master and Boomerang were awaiting orders, while he sent the Trickster to runs a few errands to keep him busy and to keep him from messing up the plan.

Narrowing his eyes behind the binoculars, a smirk slowly made its way across his lips seeing the yellow and red blur running towards him. Pressing the com-link in his ear, "Mirror Master he's heading your way, Boomerang get ready." Cold ordered.

* * *

><p>The crisp warm summer air brushed against Kid Flash face as he raced through the streets of Central City.<p>

It wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his Saturday night, but once his aunt kicks him out he isn't allowed back in for an extended period of time.

Making his last rounds around the city before returning back to his aunts house, hoping she listened to his request for cookies, nothing was a better reward then his aunts cookies.

"Help!" a voice of a little girl yelled.

Skidding to a stop, looking around trying to pinpoint where the cry for help had come from, the street was deserted most of the buildings on this street were abandon, boarded up and falling apart.

"Please help!"

Kids head snapped towards one of the abandon buildings and rushed over to the building and look through one of the boarded doors.

"Help, please help me!"

Stepping back and kicked in the rotting wood, he easily stepped through. Staring into the darkness, trying to figure out why a kid would be in there in the first place. "Hello? Anyone in here?" Kid called out.

Silence rang through the old building.

"Little girl its okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Kid said trying to see if he could get the little girl to come out of her hiding spot.

Minutes ticked by with no response, no movement and no noises or cries from the little girl anywhere.

Once outside the building, Kid rubbed the back of neck in confusion, "I could of swore that cry came from inside that building" Kid sighed, "Maybe Uncle Barry's right I need to cut back on the Mountain Dew, I'm starting to hear things"

Letting out a stifled yawn, he turned towards the quickest route back to his aunt's house, not expecting something to crash into his torso; cracks were heard on impact sending pain through his body.

Once his mind was able to register what was going on, he realized his right arm was held against the large metal contraption that was carrying him over the streets of Central City.

"A boomerang? You've got to be kidding me?" Kid growled as he tried to pry the restraint off his arm with his free hand.

A small screen popped up from the large boomerang and Captain Boomerang appeared on the screen an evil smile on his face, "Hello Baby Flash" Boomerang said.

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard to remember!"

"Enjoy your ride Baby Flash, it will be the last ride you ever have" Boomerang said darkly.

Kid let out a bitter laugh, "Oh I'll enjoy it, and I'll enjoy dropping you off at the police station covered in my vomit when I get out of this!" Kid growled slamming his fist into the screen wincing at the glass the cut his skin through his uniform.

Grasping a hand full of wires in his hand, he yanked them out and he felt the large mechanical boomerang start plummeting towards the street below. As the boomerang descended Kid Flash was still trying to free his arm, looking over his shoulder, "Oh crap" Kid whispered as he braced himself.

The right side of the boomerang hit the ground, jerking Kids body to the side, a snap in his arm made a loud yelp in pain escape his lips.

The left side of the boomerang slammed into the ground jerking his body again, sending the pain in his arm pulsating through his body.

The boomerang continued to slam into he ground jerking Kids body repeatedly, then dragging his body against the ground before it came to rest in the middle of the street.

Kid's uniform was shredded; his exposed skin was bleeding from road rash, still trying to get his arm free from the boomerang.

Cringing at the sight of his arm, "That's not supposed to bend that way" Kid muttered.

Laughter and footsteps behind him made him look over his shoulder, seeing the four Rogues walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't Baby Flash" Cold sneered.

"Kid Flash!" Kid snapped, "The name thing is really starting to piss me off, you four of all people should know my name by now! Do I have to beat it into your heads?"

Cold walked up to Kid Flash and glared down at the bloody speedster, a sickening laugh escaped Cold lips, "Not this time Baby Flash…not this time"

Kid Flash eyes went wide seeing Cold pull out a pipe, an evil sneer on Cold's face as he raised the pipe over his head. Closing his eyes as Cold brought the pipe down.

Repeatedly the metal pipe hit Kids legs with bone crushing force, it was becoming to painful to yell out in pain. He felt something crack in his legs with every blow that Cold made.

"Cold!" voice's yelled.

The assault stopped, tears burned his eyes the pain was almost unbearable.

"You broke the kids legs Cold, that's enough" Mirror Master hissed.

Choking back a sob of pain as he looked up seeing Mirror Master and Boomerang holding Cold back from beating him anymore then he already had. His eyes then fell on the Trickster who was looking at Cold then back at him.

While they were distracted he looked down at his broken arm and tried to relax to try and vibrate his molecules to get his arm free. Concentrating he felt his body begin vibrate, already feeling the blood run out of his nose.

The concentration was broken when he something hit him in the side of the face, the metallic taste began to fill his mouth as he looked up at the Rogues, "What'y doin?" Kid's voice gurgled as blood began to fill his mouth.

"Good night Baby Flash" Cold growled as he delivered one final blow to the back of the speedsters head, sending Kid Flash into darkness.

Trickster nudged the young hero with his foot as a small pool of blood began to form around him, "Did we kill him?" Trickster asked.

Cold smacked the Trickster in the back of the head, "No you idiot, now grab him, we need to get out of here before the real Flash shows up!" Cold barked.

Rubbing the back of his head Trickster looked down at the unconscious Kid Flash as Boomerang freed his arm from the boomerang.

"Did you get what I asked for Trickster?" Cold asked.

A smile appeared on the Trickster face, "I sure did, although I don't understand why you need those things, but anything to help bring down the Flash!" Trickster said as he handed the bag to Cold, who grinned as he looked into the bag seeing what was inside.

Boomerang and Mirror Master picked up the limp bloody form and threw the hero carelessly into the back of their vehicle.

"What if he wakes up?" Trickster asked.

Cold looked in disgust at the young hero, "He won't be waking up anytime soon, but if he does, just hit him with this" Cold growled handing the bloody pipe over to the Trickster.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was struggling to come up with a way for them to catch Kid Flash, then I was watching JLU the other dya and saw 'Flash and Substance' and it came to me, and I had to add the puking thing its to hilarious to leave out. Chapter three will hopefully be up on Monday. Have a great weekend everyone. :)

Until next time, Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I hope you all had a good weekend. Thank you to all those who reviewed, here's Chapter 3 of In The Grave for you, its a little rushed if you ask me, sorry. But please enjoy.

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anything you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Small Kid Flash abuse

**Disclamier:** I don't own Young Justice, but I have a twin sister that won't leave me alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Without a Trace<strong>_

**Central City, September 18, 9:45 CDT**

For Iris Allen, Sundays were for sleeping in and doing nothing but relax before another week of week started all over again. But on this warm Sunday she was spending the day with her two favorite boys.

To start off the day, Iris was going to cook a breakfast feast, knowing the smell of bacon would have the two speedsters charging down the stairs pushing each other into the wall, wrestling to get the first piece of bacon.

Once in the kitchen she paused seeing the plate of cookies still on the counter where she had left them for Wally when he returned form his nightly patrol. All four dozen cookies were untouched, something that never occurred with two speedsters in the house.

Wally would have eaten all of the cookies before Barry returned from his league business leaving a note with a taunting message and a score of who was winning the battle the two declared the 'cookie war'; the game they invented in the fight to get their hands on her famous cookies.

Heading up the stairs towards her nephews room hoping he wasn't still mad at her for kicking him out for laying around doing nothing.

"Wally?" Iris called softly as he lightly knocked on the door waiting for the response to come, when no response came she opened the door, "Wally are you…" the room was empty, everything was still in the same place it was the night before, his cell phone resting on his desk where she had left it the night before while cleaning the living room.

Biting her lip, either he had gotten up early and went for a run or had gone to Mount Justice, but something didn't feel right.

After the Cadmus incident, Iris and Barry sat Wally down and had a long talk, about going against orders, and the fact he should have called, and now Wally called telling them if he wasn't coming home that night or he had a mission, but no call had come in.

Iris quickly made her way into her bedroom and lightly shook her husband.

"That's my s'more…" Barry mumbled as he force his sleep crusted eyes open, and stared his wife with sleepy green eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Wally didn't come home last night" Iris said quietly, "He didn't call…"

Barry was instantly awake hearing that his nephew didn't call, "Did you try calling him?" Barry asked as he rubbed his eyes to adjust his eyes to the light that shined through the window.

Iris frowned shaking her head, "No, I found his cell phone when I was cleaning the living room and I put it in his room and its still there…" Iris said her voice trialing off.

Barry ran his hand through his blonde hair, trying to come up with a reason why Wally wouldn't have called, "He could be at the mountain, you want me to check?" Barry asked looking at his wife.

Iris nodded, though feeling she was overacting, but Wally was known for getting into all kinds of trouble, "I'm sure he's fine, but since he didn't call" Iris whispered.

"I'll be back" Barry said a small toothy grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice, September 18, 10:59 EDT<strong>

"Guys, someone needs to tell him" civvie dressed Robin said gesturing towards Superboy who was staring at the TV, 'no signal' on the screen.

"He won't listen…he'll just say no" Megan said looking at Superboy.

"He'll figure it out soon enough" Kaldur said, knowing he also didn't know how to work the TV himself.

"Someone needs to teach him how to turn it on, not sit there staring at it like its going to magically turn on itself" Robin said crossing his arms, watching Superboy continue his blank stare at the TV.

"Why don't you do it then, you're making such a big deal out of it." Artemis suggested annoyed not looking up from her magazine, "Or let Wally do it when he gets here"

"No!" Robin snapped, catching everyone off guard "Wally and teaching don't mix! Wally won't teach Superboy how to turn the TV on; he'll teach him something we'll pay for later!"

Silence rang through the group giving each other looks of fear of what horrific outcome could come of Wally teaching Superboy something that had nothing to do with turning on the TV.

"Wally's pranks have been becoming more…frequent and a little out of hand…" Kaldur said his voice trailing off.

"A little?" Artemis barked, "I almost broke my neck, because Baywatch put Vaseline all over the bottom of my shower!"

Robin covered his mouth to prevent himself from busting a gut laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Artemis snarled slamming down her magazine, and standing up from her seat, but Kaldur stepped in front of her, "Fighting won't do anything, when Wally arrives we will talk to him about his actions of late." Kaldur reasoned.

"Recognize…Flash 04" the computer announced the arrival of the scarlet speedster.

"Hey Flash" Robin grinned seeing his best friends mentor.

"Hey Kiddo" Flash smiled ruffling the raven-boys hair, "Is Kid around?"

"Wally isn't here" Megan smiled, "At least I haven't seen him"

The smile faded off the speedsters face hearing that Kid wasn't here, "Are you sure, he didn't come home last night" Flash said as he made his way towards the hallway where Wally's room at the mountain was located.

"Yeah were sure, if he was here I would be killing him!" Artemis called at the speedsters retreating back.

Moments later the speedster returned, trying to hide the worried expression on his face, "Are you sure you haven't seen him…anywhere?" Flash asked.

"No, we haven't, if we did we would surely tell you" Kaldur said.

Flash frowned a rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of where else his nephew would run off too. Wally wouldn't run off for no reason, and his aunt kicking him out wasn't a reason; Wally never stayed mad at his aunt the two were almost inseparable at times.

"Have you tried calling him?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"Can't his cell phone is back at the house" Flash said.

"Com-link?" Robin suggested a smirk touching his lips.

Flash grinned feeling stupid he hadn't thought of that in the first place, pressing his com-link to contact his nephew, but the grin on his face quickly vanished.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked her concern growing, feeling worry radiating off the older speedster.

"Static…" Flash said quietly.

"Maybe he's just out for a morning run, he always goes for a run when he stays here" Kaldur said.

Flash bit his lip, "That could be it, but just to be sure, I'm going to see if Bats can trace his com-link" Flash said walking towards the computer.

"You ask me, he's playing a prank and I'm not going to fall for it" Artemis called from the kitchen.

Flash typed into the computer until the Dark Knight appeared on the screen his eyes narrowing seeing the Flash amongst the young team, "Is there a reason your at the cave Flash?" Batman asked.

"I need a favor Bats" Flash said cutting straight to the point.

"And what would that be?" Batman asked slightly irritated with the speedster.

"I need you to track Kid's com-link or anyway you can locate where he's at?" Flash said quickly.

"Can't keep up with him Flash?" Batman said his lips twitching in the corners.

"This isn't 20 questions Bats! Just do it!" Flash said trying to keep himself calm, earning the famous Bat glare from the Dark Knight, which he returned with a cheesy grin of apology.

The Dark Knight turned his attention away from the speedster looking at the computer just off the screen.

The Flash's cheesy grin qucikly disappeared off his face, when the Dark Knights eyes narrowed at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked curiously.

"His com-link signal isn't showing on the map" Batman said.

"What do you mean its not showing up on the map?" Flash snapped, earning him another glare from the Dark Knight, "It can't just be gone!"

"That last signal I traced back to Central City, I'm sending coordinates, take the team with you" Batman ordered as the screen went black.

Flash gritted his teeth in frustration, "I'll meet you there" Flash said as he quickly dashed off to get a head start.

"Superboy, Artemis, we have a mission" Kaldur called for his two teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, September 18, 15:56 CDT<strong>

Flash waited, his patients fading quickly, if the team was going to be this slow getting there he would look for Kid himself. Chuckling to himself he realized Kid felt the same way with him taking his time.

"Flash!" a voice called, jerking the speedster from his thoughts, seeing the team join him.

"What took you so long?" Flash smiled trying to mask his worry.

Robin gave an eye roll behind his mask, "The signal from KF's com-link is right over there" Robin said pointing in the direction the signal blinked on the map.

Flash nodded, "Try and keep up slow pokes" Flash said picking up the boy wonder in the fireman carry.

"Wait a minute what are you doing!" Robin yelped as everything around him became a blur.

"Oh right, your coming with me by the way" Flash grinned.

"Warn me next time" Robin growled, hating the fact he was being carried, it was embarrassing.

"Which way kiddo?" Flash asked.

"Left" Robin said looking at his map, feeling the sharp turn.

"Now?"

"Left"

Robin grunted when Flash suddenly came to a stop, looking over his shoulder seeing police cars blocking off the street, "The signal is there" Robin said as Flash put him on the ground.

"Flash!" a voice called.

The speedster head snapped towards the man he knew as the police chief, "What happened here?" Flash asked, looking around seeing pieces of metal scattered all over the ground.

"From what we can make out, Captain Boomerang sent a large boomerang flying through the city and it crashed here" the police chief said.

Flash walked around the chief walking under the tape, the boy wonder close behind him, both stopping staring down at the large destroyed metal contraption.

Robin narrowed his eyes seeing a dry crimson substance on the metal, but also on the street, kneeling down he wiped it with his fingers and rubbed it together, blood…

"What you find kiddo?" Flash asked as he knelt down next to the boy wonder.

"Blood" Robin said.

Flash frowned, "Didn't you say this was the last place Kid's signal came from?"

Robin nodded.

"Tell your teammates you search the area for clues" Flash said.

Robin nodded, and sent the speedsters orders to the rest of the team through their telepathic link.

Flash bit his lip looking down at the boomerang, if the Rogues were involved with Kid's disappearance they won't hold him for very long, kidnapping was out of their league. Staring at the blood, if this blood was Kid's he wasn't going to go easy on them when he found them, "Be okay Kid" Flash whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown, September 18, 21:22 CDT<strong>

Kid groaned his head throbbing, the voices around him made the throbbing in his head worse.

Forcing his eyes open, and supported his body up with his left arm, wincing at the pain in his right arm and legs.

Shaking his head trying to clear his blurry vision, blinking a few times he looked up seeing a figure standing over him holding a pipe in its hand, the figures swung the pipe hitting Kid and sending him back into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I didn't have time to edit this, so if there are spelling errors, punctuation errors, and not giving all characters a voice, then I apologize. I was really rushed to get this up because my sister is dragging prom dress shopping (Save me!) and waiting was **not** an option, and I'll be busy the rest of the week. I'm sorry for a rushed chapter, blame my twin for that. Anyway... I hope you enjoy the chapter I will try to work on Chapter 4 in study hall.

Until Friday, Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to thank those who reviewed. It really cheered me up after a very crappy week, and a rushed chapter 3 and I still apologize for that.

Writing this chapter was hard, because it was one of those bad weeks. I almost didn't even write it I was so mad. I totally failed my math test, I ran a stop sign (shh!), some idots almost destroyed the set for the school play we've spent two weeks on, my shower broke, my hair dryer almost caught on fire, my dads truck broke down, and to top it all off my sister got me sick. What a week! I forced myself to write this in study hall and through my chemistry class. I'll tell you I need help with punctuation that's my number one weakness, ugh (help please!)

Also, I've already finished Chapter 5 and starting Chapter 6 and I need your help. I need a nickname that Barry has for Wally, be creative!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** None, unless you count hitting Trickster.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Here Lies Kid Flash<strong>_

**Central City, September 18, 23:45 CDT**

Amidst the oldest section of the Central City cemetery, four figures made their way through the very old, broken and weathered grave markers. Two of the figures carried the limp form of Kid Flash, while the other two carried shovels, and flashlights, to carry out their dark plan they had in store of the young speedster.

As they made their way deeper into the cemetery, the headstones still standing were almost unreadable. Most of the graves were from those who founded and settled in Central City during the 19th century, when the city was once a stop for cattle drives.

"Why are we here?" Trickster asked his voice shaky, his eyes darting back and fourth as if something was going to jump out and attack them, "This place is giving me the creeps"

Cold smacked Trickster in the back of the head, "Shut up and hold the flash light steady you idiot!" Cold hissed.

"This kid weighs a ton" Boomerang grunted, as he shifted the kids weight to get a better grip on his limp form.

"Quit complaining Boomerang," Cold hissed, "We're almost there." Cold heard Boomerang grumble something under his breath, and was about to say something when their destination had finally come into view. A Plexiglas box rested on the ground next, to a pile of freshly dug up earth.

Cold threw down his shovel, "Help me put this in the ground" Cold ordered, "Trickster hold the flashlight steady, quit shaking!"

"Got it!" Trickster said, trying to get his body to stop trembling, his eyes still darting back and fourth.

Boomerang and Mirror Master dropped the hero carelessly on the ground and went to help.

Trickster shined the flashlight into the grave as they lowered the Plexiglas coffin into the ground; his attention was then turned towards the limp form of Kid Flash.

Kid Flash's uniform was shredded, his exposed skin already seemed to be healing the road rash wounds, but the crimson stains stood out against the bright colors of his uniform. His legs and right arm were bent in ways they shouldn't.

"Trickster!" Cold snarled, getting his attention, quickly shining the flashlight back into the grave.

Once the coffin was in the ground, Boomerang narrowed his eyes, seeing devices under the coffin "Are those?" Boomerang asked, turning to Cold.

Cold sneered evilly, "Yes, they are."

A dark grin slowly touched Boomerangs lips, "You really are making sure he doesn't get out alive" Boomerang said letting out a small laugh.

Cold looked over at the young hero in disgust, "One Flash was enough trouble" Cold said, "Getting rid of the brat is to let everyone know the games are over"

"I see your point Cold" Mirror Master said, as he cross his arms over his chest, "But he is just a kid."

Cold's head snapped towards Mirror Master, "Who's side are you on Mirror Master?" Cold snarled.

"Your Side cold" Mirror Master said in surprise at Cold's outburst, putting his hands up in defense, "I'm just saying, he's a kid, you aren't seriously going to kill him."

"Chickening out Mirror Master?" Trickster said a smile on his face, receiving another smack to the back of the head from Boomerang.

"Shut up Trickster" Boomerang growled, "So your backing out in the middle of the plan?"

"No…" Mirror Master said his voice trailing off.

"Doesn't sound like it" Cold barked.

Mirror Master adverted his eyes, drifting over to the limp form, the Trickster who was now lifting the hero's arm and letting it drop to the ground repeatedly, as if waiting for the kid to wake up.

In the beginning when Cold was explaining the plan, he never mentioned killing the kid, mostly making him suffer to make the Flash suffer. Mirror Master was all for killing the Flash, he despised the scarlet speedster with a burning passion, the kid as well, but killing a kid was crossing a line. He didn't know if Cold had finally snapped.

"Are you going to help or not?" Cold hissed, jerking the Rogue from his thoughts.

"Fine" Mirror Master said bitterly.

"Good, put the kid in the ground" Cold ordered, still eyeing Mirror Master wearily not knowing if the Rogue was going to betray them in the future, noting he needed to keep a close eye on him.

Boomerang and Mirror Master lifted the form, lowering the hero into the Plexiglas coffin in the ground.

"Trickster the bag" Cold demanded.

"I got it right here Cold!" Trickster chirped, handing the bag over to Cold, a smile on his face.

A semi-automatic pistol was pulled out of the bag, along with a round of bullets, which Cold put into the hand grip, before putting the fully loaded gun beside the speedster.

Reaching into his pocket, Cold got out an old portable audio cassette player, and set it next to the pistol.

Finally getting out a glow stick, and dumping the rest of the glowsticks into the coffin. Bending the glowstick in hand, the snap allowing the hydrogen peroxide and phenol to mix together. A quick shake of the glowstick allowed the two components to mix resulting in the glow of an eerie green before being thrown into the coffin.

Before he closed teh coffin, Cold knelt down and ripped off the kids goggles, "Souvenir" Cold mocked, then closing the coffin, "Bury him"

Trickster blinked a few times as Mirror Master and Boomerang began to cover the Plexiglas coffin with earth.

"But he won't be able to get out if we fill in the hole" Trickster said scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Cold pinched the ridge of his nose in frustration, he had explained the plan to the Trickster three times already, "That's the point Trickster!" Cold snarled, before giving him a hard smack to the back of the head.

Yelping, Trickster rubbed the back of his head, a headache forming in his head from all the smacks to the back of the head he had received. His attention then went back to the grave, no longer could he see the speedster, only earth.

It wasn't long before the grave was completely filled with earth, the two Rogues patting it flat to make it looks as natural as possible before covering it with rocks.

Cold stepped towards the grave grabbing the wire that was snaking out of the ground, a small device attached to the end of the wire, wrapping the device in a plastic bag, and putting it under one of the rocks; he straightened wiping the dirt off him.

"Now what?" Trickster asked anxiously.

"We have one more thing to do, before the real fun begins" Cold said letting out a sickening laugh.

"Alright something fun to do!" Trickster cheered with excitement.

Boomerang did the honors of smacking him in the back of the head, "Shut up Trickster" Boomerang growled as they followed Cold through the headstones.

Leaving Kid Flash amongst the dearly departed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was a crazy chapter to write, I had to a little research! For the background of Central City, and what was in the glowstick to make them glow. It was shorter then this, but my anger made me write it a little longer, there are a few things i think i could have done better, eh. But it all goes downhill for Wally from here. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.

Again, I need a special nickname Barry has for Wally!

I have a math college placement test on Monday, so Chapter 5 might be up late at night, or I'll put it up before I leave for school. Until then, Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hey guys I hope everyone had a good weeked. I'd like to thanks those who reviewed, and put in suggestions for Wally's nickname, I'm still open for more suggestions. I wrote this at two in the morning during a Tornado warning, because my aunt called me at one in the mroning, saying I needed to wake everyone up and go down to the basement...and I couldn't go back to sleep. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

Also, is realized when I'm writing, I mainly only focus on Batman, Flash and Robin...so I'm just going to stay with those three, I'll try and squeeze the others in there as much as I can, but i just feel Batman, Flash, Robin and Kid Flash have a close bond...so just a warning there...

**Summary: **"You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning: **Hyperventilating Kid Flash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, only this cherry poptart

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Glass Box<strong>_

**Underground, September 19, 2:07 CDT**

Kid Flash stirred, finally coming to his senses, his head throbbing as if he went several rounds with Superboy. Lifting his head, his forehead was met with a solid surface, hissing in pain, rubbing head knowing that wasn't going to help his already throbbing head. Rubbing his eyes to get his vision focused, so he could figure out exactly where he was.

Once he could see clearly, the space was dark, but there was an eerie green light that gave the space a little light. Grasping a hold of what was giving off the eerie light; holding up to his face seeing it was a glowstick. Holding it up to give him more light, looking down at his feet, cringing at the sight of his leg, he was sure they shouldn't be bent like that. His gaze drifted up seeing something pressed against the end of the space.

Slumping back onto his back, letting the glowstick fall to his side, closing his eyes to ease his throbbing head trying to remember the events before, and maybe he could figure out where he was.

Wincing as he shifted position, when his right arm hit a solid surface a yelp escaped his lips.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the burning that was forming in his eyes, he wasn't going to cry, Kid Flash doesn't cry.

Setting his arm back to his side, his fingers brushed up against something, the feeling of cold metal sent chills down his spine, as he wrapped his fingers around the object and held it up in front of his face.

The color drained from his face, seeing the nine-millimeter. Swallowing hard, putting the gun back at his side, hoping he would forget it was even near him, and feeling sick to his stomach.

Grasping the glowstick again he looked each direction, tapping the top of the box, repeating to process on each, but the end near his feet.

Licking his lips, "Jokes over, this isn't funny" Kid said loudly into the empty space, trying to remember who put him in here in the first place..

Glancing back down at his legs, cringing again at the sight of them, he was sure they were both broken. When he got out they would have break them to get them to heal correctly; the curse of accelerated healing, his arm wasn't any better.

Rubbing the ridge of his nose in frustration, his powers were useless without his legs, flopping his arm back to his side; he felt a new object, that didn't feel like a gun.

His hand grasped a hold of the new object and held it up to his face, under his mask an eyebrow raised at the device, "A cassette player" Kid said annoyed, "Who uses these things anymore? Do they even make these anymore?"

Looking over the old fashion device people used to use, he pressed the play button and all that was heard was static, until a voice broke through the static.

"_Hello Baby Flash, wondering where you are?_" the voice asked. "_You're at your grave kid._"

Kid swallowed hard at that, trying to put a face to the voice.

"_You and the Flash have caused us enough trouble, taking out Flash was out of the questions, so why not Baby Flash?_" the voice said letting out a sickening laugh. "_You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want…You're going to die down here Baby Flash._"

The device fell from Kids grip when it finally hit him, looking to his left, then his right; all he saw was dirt, dirt and more dirt.

Everything came rushing back to him; he remembered the Rogues, pain, and then black. Now he was buried, they buried him alive.

Reaching up he pressed his com-link, "Uncle Barry! Bats! Rob! Someone answer me!" Kid cried out, his heart nearly stopped when he only heard static come from his com-link.

His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing became erratic, as he began to hyperventilate.

"No, no, no" Kid repeated over and over looking all over the coffin to try and find anyway out, "This isn't happening, there's gotta be a way out of here."

His eyes flickered towards the gun.

"No, no, no, not _that_ way" Kid repeated over and over.

Using his left hand he pushed against the lid with everything he had, the coffin didn't move, so he began to pound his fist against to coffin, every second that ticked by the pounding became more frantic.

"Uncle Barry!" Kid cried, pounding his fist against the top of the coffin, hoping the coffin would pop open and his uncle would be there with a smile on his face.

Kid didn't think the Rogues would take things this far, this wasn't something they would do, they always had some plan that would make him bust out laughing, but this…this showed they had the guts to kill.

Closing his eyes, hoping when he opened them again, he would be in bed at his aunt's house. Kid snapped his eyes open, not seeing a bedroom, but dirt and he began to panic again.

Pushing against the lid of the coffin again, tears burning his eyes as a scream of anguish ripped through his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm going to leave you hangin there, sorry so short

Hopefully see ya Friday, until then, Peace Out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a good week. Thank you for those who reviewed!

I'm not proud of this chapter, I couldn't really concentrate, I rewrote it six times when, i wasn't sleeping through class. My mind wasn't in the game, my friends had to help me with this throwing out random ideas and i just wrote them down. I was sick, I missed two days of school with a severe sore throat (not strep). I haven't been able to eat or drink anything for three days, I forced myself to drink a milkshake after my mom threated to take me to the hospital to get an IV. So right now i'm on an all liquid diet, which means i'm basically starving. I'm only getting milkshakes, (yum) and slimfast (yuck) into my system, so this chapter is bad... :(

Who else is mad we have to wait till June for new episodes?

**Summary: **"You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Uh...I don't think any...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, just this nasty slimfast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: To Flash, From The Rogues<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 2:45 CDT**

It had been over 24 hours since Kid Flash was last seen, and since his signal had disappeared off the map. The large metal boomerang and dry blood were the only leads they had that could lead them to answer in the disappearance of Kid Flash. It was clear that the Rogues were the cause of Kid Flash's disappearance.

Flash and the Young Justice team had spent the time since they found the boomerang till now searching for the Rogues, or any sign of Kid.

Skidding to a stop at the rendezvous point, glancing around seeing none of the young team anywhere, he didn't have time to waste.

Flash had made several rounds around Central City, and there was no sign of the Rogues anywhere. They weren't at the hole in the wall restaurant on Fourth Street, or any of their other hangouts, he even stopped at the hospital where Trickster was normally for treatment, but he was gone.

"Where are you Kid?" Flash whispered, as he leaned against the lamp post waiting for the team. The city was too quiet, the Rogues were the easiest people to locate, but now there was no trace of them.

Rubbing his nose in frustration, he didn't know how he was going to explain this Iris, if he did. He knew she was going to blame herself, she was the one who kicked out of the house, and Wally needs a shove out the door every now and then.

As energetic as Wally seemed to be, he was the laziest person he had ever met, the kid would be on his feet the moment he's called for a mission or someone cries for help, but when it came to simple tasks he stares at you as if you have six heads. If his aunt didn't shove him out the door, he wouldn't do anything but sit in front of the television.

It was supposed to be a simple, 'get Wally some exercise/social time', but no one could have predicted this would happen.

Finally the youngest of the protégé's arrived at the rendezvous.

"You all take forever!" Flash said.

"Sorry my clock isn't in sync with yours" Robin said a small grin on his face.

Flash gave a weak grin, "Any luck on figuring out why the signal isn't showing up?" Flash asked.

"No, but Batman is looking into it"

Flash let out a sigh, his mind racing with questions about the whole situation; how bad was Kid hurt? What were the Rogues planning on doing with him? Where were the Rogues?

"Have a clue what the Rogues are planning?" Robin asked.

"No" Flash said, "They are really not that bright, though Cold has been a bit off" Flash said crossing his arm over his chest.

"Off?"

"Yeah, I've been putting them in jail for so long and nothing been out of sorts, but lately rounding him up, he's been mumbling, and laughing to himself. Flash explained, "I think he finally snapped."

Robin rubbed his chin, not liking the sound of that at all, "What about the other Rogues?"

"The other three, like I said before they are not really that bright, they really don't plan very much, they get to the climax of their plan and it just falls apart on its own. Flash said trying to sound serious, trying to stop a smirk, "Mirror Master and Boomerang can be tricky though"

"How so?"

"Well Mirror Master can travel through the mirror dimension, and Boomerang used all type of boomerangs, you don't know what he's throwing at you"

"And the third one?"

"Trickster isn't really a problem, Kid normally talks him down, they have a little friendship"

Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask, as he stared at the older speedster, not knowing about his best friend's enemy friendship.

"Do you think he's okay?" Robin asked.

"I don't know…" Flash said quietly, as he thought back to the blood they found on the boomerang.

Robin looked up seeing the rest of the team join them at the rendezvous, "Anything?" Robin asked.

"No, I haven't been able to contact him telepathically" M'gann said, feeling ashamed.

Robin bit his lip, which either meant that Kid was out of telepathic range, blocking her out, or knocked out.

"None of the criminals we caught, knew anything" Kaldur said, "Or were unwilling to speak"

"They would have spoke if you let me-" Superboy started, but was cut off by Robin.

"I don't think pulverizing them to the ground would have done us any good" Robin said crossing his arms over his chest.

Flash frowned at the news, and cringed when a voice broke through his com-link, "Say again Bats" Flash said.

"_The Central City police are looking for you,"_ Batman said, "_They have a package"_

"A package?" Flash said irritated, "I don't have time for package, Kid's out there somewhere, probably hurt, bad!"

"_It's labeled 'To Flash, From The Rogues'_ Batman said.

"On my way" Flash said quickly before turning towards the team, "Head back to the mountain, I'll meet ya there"

His feet slapped against the asphalt, as he made his way towards the police station, "Please be a lead, please be a lead" Flash whispered to himself.

Once he arrived there were several officers standing outside of the station with the box, once they saw the speedster it was quickly handed over. A simple cardboard box, covered in to much tape, the hand writing looked as if it had been written by a child.

"From what we saw the surveillance, Trickster dropped it off" the officer said.

Flash felt his heart sink, hearing who dropped the box off; for all he knew as soon as he opened the box, an exploding chicken, or a pie could come flying out. At the moment the box was a sign that the Rogues were not only still in Central City, but a possible lead to finding Kid.

"Thank you" Flash said quickly to the officers, before beginning his run back to Mount Justice.

Upon his arrival he couldn't help but feel what was inside the box wasn't going to be good, if it was a lead to finding Kid. Heading into the training area, only finding the Dark Knight and Robin, he glanced around looking for the other team members, "Where did the others go?" Flash asked, as he quickly handed the box over to the Dark Knight.

"I told them to hit the showers and head home" Batman said, as he examined the box over and over, "That you and I would handle this case"

Flash then glanced at Robin who grinned, "I'm not going anywhere." Robin said, it involved his best friend he would stay up as long it would take.

Slicing the tape off the box, Flash and Robin crowded closing around the Dark Knight as he opened the box; peering inside all they saw in the small package was an old portable cassette player, a flash drive, and Kid Flash's goggles.

Flash reached in and took Kid's goggles staring at them, before clenching them tightly in his fist, "Kid, where are you?" Flash whispered to himself.

Batman narrowed his eyes taking out, the cassette player and the flash drive.

"A cassette player, who uses those anymore?" Robin asked, trying to hold a grin from form on his face when he received a glared from his mentor.

Batman then pressed the play button on the cassette player, at first all they heard was static, when a voice broke the silence.

"_Hello Flash…missing something?_" The voice asked.

"Cold" Flash whispered recognizing the owner of the voice, clenching Kid's goggles tighter in his fist,

"_Looking for Baby Flash? We took care of him"_ Colds voice said letting out a small chuckle before continuing, _"The brat is so gullible. I don't know what was more fun watching him fall for the trap, or breaking his legs"_

Flash felt his anger reach a boiling point, they hurt him, and hurt him bad, "When I get my hands on them…" Flash growled, tightening his grip on Kid's goggles even more.

"_The brat is going to die if you don't find him, before he runs out of time, or he takes his life himself"_

Robin looked up seeing the two mentors who were glaring down at the old cassette player. What did they mean? Wally wouldn't kill himself.

"_Your hint to finding Baby Flash is on the flash drive."_ Cold voice said, _"Its pointless, Baby Flash is going to die, so don't waste your time"_ static then filled the cassette player

Batman grabbed the flash drive and plugged it into the computer; the files opened revealing a URL. Clicking on the link a button appeared that said, 'watch'

A video feed appeared on the screen, revealing Kid's face, his green eyes shutting at the sudden light in is eyes. Once they opened, they blinked a few times looking around in confusion. But the confusion was quickly replaced by panic.

The three stared wide eyed at the screen, when it finally hit them at just how serious the situation. Once they saw the dirt pressed against the Plexiglas it clicked in their brains.

"They buried him alive" Robin whispered.

Flash stared at the screen, removing his cowl as if the screen would change if he removed his mask. Kid yelling unheard words, the panic in his eyes growing as he let out an unheard scream, pounding his fist against the lid of the coffin.

"Hot Rod…" Barry whispered in horror, "What have they done to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Underground, September 19, 3:09 CDT<strong>

Kid let another scream rip through his throat, as he pushed against the lid of the coffin, the coffin not even budging.

"Uncle Barry! Aunt Iris! Rob!" Kid cried out desperately, "Get me out! Someone help!"

The burning sensation returned into his eyes, rubbing his eyes furiously with his hand, he wasn't going to cry.

Once the burning sensation in his eyes was gone, his eyes once more flickered towards the gun.

The erratic breathing started again, as his body began to tremble, so far _that_ was the only way out.

"Uncle Barry!" Kid screamed at the top of his lungs, as he made more attempts to push the lid of the coffin open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry so crappy, chapter 7 will be better once I get some food in my stomach. I'll see what I can do, I have service hours all weekend since the play is opening. I need 20 hours or i can't graduate...i have 3 hours. :) So if not Monday, Tuesday promise! The other teammates will come in later, i'm still working on improving my writing with them, staying in character is hard, i go out of control with personalities. :)

Also, I'd like to thank **Illucida**, for suggesting the name Hot Rod, for Barry's nickname for Wally! :) Very cute name fits him perfectly.

**Next time:** Flash breaks the news to Iris, Wally begins to breakdown, and a small preveiw of my version of Wally's past.

Please review, to feed a _literally_ starving author.

Until then, Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I hope you had a good weekend! Thank you so much to those who reviewed!

I feel much better, I'm slowly getting back to eating! and that means I can start running again! Anyway here is Chapter 7, please enjoy.

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Small mention of Child Abuse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Breaking Sanity<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 4:06 CDT**

The smell of fresh cookies, a cake and muffins lingered through the air of the Allen household. The oven let off a _ding_ announcing that the next batch of muffins was ready.

Iris opened the door of the oven, the blast of banana nut muffins hitting her nose, the sweet smell made a small smile play her lips. To worried to sleep, the tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling, her mind would race about her two boys. To calm her nerves, she began to bake; it was all she could do to keep her mind occupied, and not look at the clock every few seconds.

Every hour felt like an eternity, waiting for the two blurs to come rushing in. No matter how many times she looked at the clock, it was as if the numbers never changed or they were moving backwards.

Barry had left in search of Wally over 24 hours ago, and Wally had been gone since she kicked him out.

Loading all the dishes and pans she had used to bake into the sink, she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach, for kicking Wally out in the first place.

Staring at all the baked treats she had prepared for her two speedsters upon their return, it made the guilt in the pit of her stomach worsen. Letting out a small sigh, she took her place back on the couch and staring blankly at the television to continue to keep her racing mind occupied while she waited.

As the time ticked by, she muted the television and took in the silence of the house. Shuddering, the silence in the house shook her to the core. With Barry and Wall in the house, it was loud and full of excitement; more often the two were causing some kind of trouble, such as doing experiments, Barry normally the ringleader of the whole thing.

The last time she walked in on one of their science experiments, Barry was showing Wally how to set soap on fire in her kitchen.

"_It's not going to burn my hand right?" Wally asked staring at the massive wad of soap that rest in his hand._

_Barry smiled warmly, as he held up the lighter, "If it was going to burn you, I wouldn't be letting you hold the soap, would I?" Barry said, as he squeezed the lighter and put the flame towards the fire._

_The methane in the bubbles reacting, bursting into a flame, that as quickly as it appeared vanished._

"_That was awesome, do it again!" Wally chirped with excitement, as he took another handful of soap._

"_Okay, okay" Barry smiled, as he prepared the lighter for another reaction._

_Again; the methane in the bubbles reacting, bursting into a flame._

"_Barry Allen! Wallace West! What are you doing!" Iris barked in a raised voice, the two quickly spinning around, seeing Iris standing with her hands on her hips._

"_It was his idea!" the two accused, both pointing fingers at each other, "What? No it wasn't!"_

Iris let out a small chuckle at the memory. She had scolded Barry for teaching Wally it was okay to play with fire; not a week later she found Wally doing the same experiment without Barry. Her boys would always find ways to get into trouble with each other.

The sound of the front door opening startled her from her thoughts, but she smiled as she quickly got to her feet and went towards the door to greet her boys. Her smile faded when she saw Barry, standing there…alone, cowl down, and the look of anger and fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked, stepping towards him, "Where's Wally?"

Barry shifted his weight from foot to foot, unable to meet his wife's eyes.

Iris's gaze drifted down to his clenched fist, her hand clasped over his mouth in horror.

"The Rogues took him" Barry said, clenching the goggles tightly.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked in a shaky voice, her gaze went back up to Barry's face, wanting more answers, his nod caused her heart to skip a beat.

"They sent a message" Barry said quietly as he finally looked up meeting his wife's.

"Is he hurt?"

Barry hesitated, his gaze drifting back to the floor as he tightened the grip even tighter around the goggles, "T-they said they broke his legs"

Iris gasped, tears welling in her eyes, "Wally…" Iris breathed out, tears began to fall from her eyes, as Barry pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm going to find him, and bring him home" Barry said his voice full of determination.

Pulling Iris away, Barry gently wiped the tears off her face, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back…_with_ Wally" Barry said as he gently pressed Wally's goggles into her and, and quickly vanished out the door.

Iris looked down the goggles in her hands, clenching them tightly as her tears fall down her face, hitting the lens of the goggles, "Oh Wally, please be okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Underground, September 19, 4:15 CDT<strong>

Kid had finally managed to calm himself down as much as he could. His arm draped over his eyes, blocking out the light that had turned on out of know where. His head still throbbing, but he slowly becoming accustom to the throbbing, but the pain in his arm and legs was excruciating.

Slowly he removed his arm from his eyes, squinting at the brought light. Looking to his left, then his right, still all he saw was dirt.

Rubbing his eyes to help them adjust to the light a little more, his arm fell back to his side, his fingers brushing against the firearm. Swallowing hard, cringing at his the pain in his throat from all the screaming he had been doing, his gaze drifted to the firearms, his hand grasping a hold of the gun.

One bullet and it would all be over; a simple pull of the trigger is all it would take.

"No!" Wally yelped as he let the gun drop to his side again, his body trembling, "Not _that_ way! Not _that_ way"

Squeezing his eyes shut, as the burning sensation in his eyes returned, as he tried to calm himself once again. His body began to tremble, as his erratic breathing began again.

"Let me out, let me out." Kid whispered over and over. "Please, let me out dad…"

Kid's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding in his chest, his body began to tremble even more with the mention of his father.

"It's not that, not that" Wally whimpered, as he pushed against the lid, "Not that"

As it did before, the lid didn't even budge no matter how much force Kid put into trying to push the lid open.

Slumping back onto his back, taking a deep breath of the air was stale inside the coffin.

The lump in his throat was growing ashe stared at the dirt that surrounded him seemed to be closing around him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, memories of him slamming his body against a door with everything he had, screaming for his father to let him out, filled his mind. The smell of human feces, and smoke would burn his nose and lungs. Every time his body made contact with the door, his beaten body would scream in pain for him to stop.

Whimpering again, he failed to realize his hand was now grasped around the gun, his index finger lingering over the trigger. As he realized what he was doing he yanked his hand away from the gun. "Get it together!" Kid hissed to himself.

No matter how hard he tried, his gaze and hand kept drifting towards the gun. Why did he keep traveling back to the gun?

"It's the only way out…" Kid whimpered, as his body began to tremble once again, "The only way…"

No longer able to hold the burning sensation in his eyes, a few tears escaped down his cheeks, as whimpers began to escape his throat.

"Uncle Barry…" Kid cried, "Help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I feel evil! I'm putting the team back in, and I don't care if they are out of character anymore, I'm just going with the flow now! The bubble thing came from my Chemistry teacher, who did that experiment to scare the crap out of the eighth graders during the eighth grade invasion. We have wayyyy to much fun in that class. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7, Chapter 8 will be up Friday!

Please Review!

Until then, Peace Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I hope you all had a good week. Thank you so much for those who reveiwed!

I'm healthy again, so writing is getting so much easier! It was a crazy week, it was fight week at school, there were fights left and right it was great. But the worse of it is i got assigned and 400 point project. But only 15 days left of high school! Anyway here is Chapter 8

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Uh...none?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice, only this nine pound monster I call my dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Let the Fun and Games Begin<strong>_

**Mount Justice. September 19, 5:22 EDT**

A hint, defined as a helpful suggestion to solving the puzzle or problem. The 'hint' the Rogues have claimed to have given them on the flash drive was more like something one would see in a horror movie, watching someone possibly suffer and slow, slow suffocation.

Robin glared up at the screen; since the video feed had started his eyes had never turned away from the screen. His best friend that was buried alive, somewhere in Central City, with no way to contact or trace him to get him out of the predicament, how could he turn away?

What could have only been hours for them, Kid probably felt he had been in that coffin for days, weeks, or even years. Speedsters lived every second, every millisecond to the fullest potential.

"How long do you think he's been in there?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes, when Wally removed his arm revealing bloodshot glassy green eyes, dry tear stains on his face.

Batman narrowed his eyes watching Wally carefully, as his green eyes looked around the small space, mumbling to himself, before his arm covered his eyes once more. "Hard to say" Batman said, "We don't know the length of time he's been in there; we can't predict how much air he has left." Watching the speedster continue to mumble unheard to himself, Batman knew that Kid was slowly starting to break down, if he hadn't already.

"Could he have an extra air supply?" Robin asked.

"The possibilities of the Rogues giving Kid an extra supply of air are slim" Batman said.

Robin clenched his fist tightly, glaring up at the screen. Growing impatient his team was taking so long to get there, the more time they took, the less time Kid may have left in that box.

"Recognize Artemis….Recognize Aqualad" the computer announced the two teammate's arrival back to Mount Justice.

Robin had to force himself to turn away from the screen and make his way over to his team, as M'gann and Superboy joined them.

"Good morning" M'gann said through a stifled yawn.

"I believe you called us here, because you have found a lead to finding Wally?" Kaldur asked, as Batman walked in to brief the team on what leads they had on finding Kid.

"We have confirmed that the Central City Rogues are responsible for Kid Flash's disappearance" Batman stated, "They sent us a message."

The holographic computer appeared behind the Dark Knight, the audio from the cassette tape, began to play.

"_Hello Flash…missing something?"_ Cold's voice asked, "_Looking for Baby Flash? We took care of him"_

Superboy narrowed his eyes; his fist curling tightly into fist on hearing the owner of the voice had 'took care' of Kid Flash.

"_The brat is so gullible. I don't know what was more fun, watching him fall for the trap, or breaking his legs."_ Cold's voice said.

M'gann's clasps her hands over her mouth, unable to stop the gasp that escaped her lips, "Oh Wally" M'gann whispered.

"_The brat is going to die, if you don't find him before he runs out of time, or he takes his life himself."_

Robin watched as his teammate's face's turned from rage, to absolute horror when Cold said that Wally would take his own life if they didn't find him.

"_Your hint to finding Baby Flash is on the Flash drive,"_ Cold's voice said, _"It's pointless, Baby Flash is going to die, so don't waste your time"_ static then took over the audio.

"The owner of the voice is known as Captain Cold, the leader of the Central City Rogues," Batman said, as the holographic computer appeared behind him, a picture of Captain Cold appearing on the screen. "His associates; Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and Trickster are also involved in Kid Flash's disappearance."

Artemis held back a snort as the pictures of the Rogues appeared on the screen, Tricksters picture almost making her bust a gut seeing what he was wearing, "These guys, they look like low level criminals" Artemis said.

"They are" Batman said shooting a glare at the archer, "According to Flash, Captain Cold had been acting strangely since the incident in July. His actions in recent months seem to have been over looked. After Kid Flash's disappearance the Rogue went off the radar, and haven't been located since."

"We find them, we find Kid" Kaldur said.

"No" Batman said, "You are to find Mirror Master, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang, and get every bit of information out of them in finding Kid Flash's location."

"What about Trickster?" Superboy asked slightly confused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The information Trickster would give you, will do you no good. These three are the ones that will have the most valuable information on finding Kid Flash" Batman said sternly.

"The guy has a lot going on _upstairs_" Robin said simply, ignoring the glare from his mentor.

"Upon your arrival in Central City, you will be going after your targets. Robin will be joining Flash in search of Captain Cold, Superboy and Kaldur are going to look for Captain Boomerang, and Miss Martian and Artemis will go after Mirror Master" Batman said sternly.

"What is our hint?" Kaldur asked, getting the rest of the team's attention, knowing that they had wanted to ask the same question.

Batman pressed a few buttons on the holographic computer, the screen changing to the video feed from the flash drive.

Kid was shown his arm still draped over his eyes, mumbling unheard words to himself.

"He's buried alive somewhere in Central City" Batman said, "His com-link is down, there is no way of tracking or contacting him"

M'gann felt tears welling in her eyes as she watched Kid remove his arm from his eyes, the pain and fear that shined in his green eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"Finding the Rogues is top priority." Batman said in a menacing voice, "Kid may not have much time left unless he has an extra air supply, any screw ups and you'll lose your teammate"

"Restrictions on interrogation?" Superboy growled, growing impatient they were still waiting to be sent of to find Kid.

"Don't kill them" Batman said sternly.

"No promises" Superboy grunted.

"Move out!" Batman ordered.

Robin gave one more glance up at the screen, so far Kid was still alive, but knowing that the speedster on his way to breaking. Though they didn't know how long Kid had been in the coffin, watching him mumble to himself probably meant it felt like months, if not years. "Hang in there KF" Robin muttered, as he took off to join the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City, September 19, 4:33 CDT<strong>

It was a case of déjà vu for Flash, waiting impatiently for that bioship to come flying over the building of Central City. Time was not something he had at the moment, the clock was ticking, and they don't know if Kid has an extra air supply, for all they knew Kid could already be suffering from slow suffocation.

Clenching his fist tightly, he couldn't believe he over looked the warning signs. Cold mumbling and laughing to himself, should have tipped him off, but it completely went over his head.

Flash was ready to turn this city upside down to find Kid, no he _was_ going to turn this city upside down to find Kid.

The message they gave, that taunting message they gave them, still playing over, and over again in the back of his mind. The look on Kid's face on the video screen, the sheer terror on his face sent chills down his spine.

"_The brat is so gullible. I don't know what was more fun watching him fall for the trap, or breaking his legs."_

His legs. They broke both of his legs, _both_ of them. No matter the severity of the bone fracture, if not set correctly they will begin to heal incorrectly, the only way to fix that is to break them all over again, and set them correctly.

"_The brat is going to die if you don't find him, before he runs out of time, or he takes his life himself"_

Flash shuddered; he would get there before time runs out. Biting his lip, how would Kid take his life himself? If there was one thing he knew, Kid was not suicidal.

"_Its pointless, Baby Flash is going to die, so don't waster your time" _

Don't waste your time? Did they really think that he wouldn't look for Kid? They didn't know the Flash would tear the entire world down to find Kid, and let no one get in his way.

Glancing back up at the sky, finally seeing the bioship, fly over the buildings.

"Finally" Flash muttered to himself, one more minute and he would have just left to find Kid himself.

As they approached, he could the rage on their faces, "Alright, you all know who your targets are?" Flash asked.

"We're going after Mirror Master" Artemis said.

"Check out Brookfield Heights, which is that way, across the river" Flash said, pointing towards the west, then pointing towards the south "And to find Boomerang, you'll need to head towards Windsor Heights."

"Understood, maintain telepathic contact" Aqualad said, getting nods from everyone.

"Alright then, move out!" Flash ordered, swooping up Robin in the fireman carry.

"Hey!" Robin yelp, as everything around him became a blur.

"Hang in there Hot Rod" Flash whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And the hunt is on. Just a warning updates may be rare until the school year ends, the project is going to take up all my time, but i'll probably write in English cause were watching Oliver Twist. I don't know why my teacher thought this would be a good idea, its a make it or break project. Also progress reports come out, and i'm failing Pre-Calc, I hate math with a burning passion, and that ain't going to go over well with my parents

Also if the team is OOC, I really don't care, I tried, I'm going with the flow! The names of the Windsor Heights, and Brookfield Heights are places in Central City.

Please review for inspiration for Chapter 9, (writers block)

Have a good week end everyone, see you Monday.

Until then, Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone i hope you all had a good weekend, and a good Mother's day. Thank you so much for those who reviewed.

This chapter was a challenge to write, but i had some friends help me come up with ideas while doing services hours. The good news is Chapter 10 is done, and 11 is halfway done, and i have figured out this is going to be alot of chapters, I have all of them named and most of them with little drabbles down to start them out.

Also I see alot of reviews this reminds people of the CSI episode Grave Danger where Nick Stokes (who also is the voice of Flash XD) was buired alive. This story was actually inspired when I saw the trailer for the 2010 movie Buried. Then I told a friend and they told me to watch Grave Danger. Some parts may be similar to Grave Danger and some are not. I have my own mean twisted things in store for Wally. Anywho here is Chapter 9

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warnings:** Cussing, blood, and an angry Superboy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, just these Goldfish crackers, the snack that smiles back :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Captain Boomerang<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 5:06 CDT**

Windsor Heights, was a shady part of Central City, the neighborhoods were not like the other side of town. The streets were dimly lit with failing or flickering street lights; no one would consider walking down the streets of Windsor Heights at night, alone.

The buildings were falling apart, yet some people claimed the rotting buildings their homes. Some people were awaking from their slumber to start another week of work.

Aqualad shifted in his crouched position on the roof of a deteriorating building scanning the streets for the Rogue known as Captain Boomerang, with Superboy right beside him.

What disturbed Auqalad the most, was the fact that Captain Boomerang would go home in the first place. The Rogues had buried Kid Flash alive, buried a kid alive. How could someone just go home and go to sleep, as if it was just a normal day on the job? The Central City Rogues, never seemed like a real threat, Kid would always tell them stories about the plans that failed, but this plan hadn't seemed to fail.

Giving Superboy a sideway glance, the clone had his eyes scanning any face that came out of a building, waiting for that one Rogue to come out.

"Let's keep moving, Captain Boomerang doesn't seem to be in this area" Aqualad said as he rose from his crouch position, Superboy following suit.

It was 5:10 in the morning. A little early for a Rogue to be walking around the streets, but Flash said they would find him in Windsor Heights. They had already searched several streets, looking through windows of buildings that seemed to be still occupied in the area, but none seemed to be housing the target.

The next street, seemed to be in better shape then the other streets in the area, but it still held onto the dark and menacing feeling to it. A soft gentle breeze brushed against their skin, as they took their positions looking over the streets, as a few people came out of their homes to head to their jobs.

Superboy narrowed his eyes, wishing he head x-ray vision to make this much simpler then what it was. Superboy could hear everything around him, from the sound of his heart beat, the '_lub dub_' '_lub dub_' in his chest, Aqualad's breathing from the other end of the building, and the worse of it all, he could hear a clock ticking in the distance.

Covering his ears with his hands, gritting his teeth, the '_tick tock_' was starting to get on his nerves; every movement of the hand the '_tick tock_' rang louder in his ears.

Superboy was ready to punch a hole in every building, yank every person out of their beds to see if they were the scumbag known as Captain Boomerang. Black Canary had told him many times, 'patients is a virtue' but his patients was fading fast with every '_tick tock'_ that rang through his ears.

Out of the corner of his eyes, a figure walked out of the house and begins walking down the road. A long blue coat, a black slash over his shoulder with white boomerangs attached to it, a white scarf around his neck, and a blue hat on his head..

"Found him" Superboy growled, as he got to his feet and jumped off the building.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called.

Superboy ignored Aqualad's call.

Once Superboy's feet hit the pavement, he took off running.

His boots slammed against the pavement with every step he took, he could hear Aqualad yelling his name, but the sound of his heart and the loud _'tick tock'_ over powered the Atlantean's voice. Two blocks he had ran, two blocks and he still hadn't caught up with the man, how did this man walk so fast? Gritting his teeth his muscles contracted and he jumped.

Super leap, his replacement for his lack ability to fly, though he wished he could fly, super leap was just as good.

"_It looks like you can leap tall building in a single bound," Kid said, a smile on his face "Still cool."_

The memory made Superboy jump higher and further then he ever had before, landing in front of the man, glaring up at the man, it was him. Boomerang.

"What the hell is this?" Boomerang hissed, his Australian accent screeching in Superboy's ears.

Without hesitation Superboy, gave a well-aimed kick to Boomerangs gut, sending him stumbling back. Boomerang tried to regain his footing, but a left, right, left, and more series of punches were landed on his face and torso, bones cracking with every punch. As he began to double over Superboy grabbed him by the hair and slammed the Rogues face into the pavement hearing the something crack, but he didn't care.

Lifting up Boomerang, he slammed his body against the building, his hand around his neck, holding himself from simply snapping the fragile bones in the mans neck.

"Alright bastard, where Kid?"

Boomerang looked up at he clone, blood pouring as gash above his eyebrow, draining from his now broken nose, and mouth, and answered the question with a sneer.

Superboy felt the blood in his body begin to boil. Boomerang _knew_ where Kid was, and he wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Where is he?" Superboy bellowed, "Answer me!"

A sickening, blood gurgling laugh escaped the Rogues lips, as his sneer only grew wider, "I don't think so…" Boomerang gurgled, as blood filled his mouth, "Your friend is going to die.

Superboy tightened his grip on Boomerang's neck, on simple twist of the wrist and the man would be the next one in the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Boomerang spat, as he let out a hollow laugh, "Kill me? That won't help you find Baby Flash"

The grip didn't loosen or tighten; the fire only grew inside the Superboy.

"Superboy!" Aqualads voice yelled, as he finally caught up with him, seeing the blood covered Rogue with the clones hand around his neck.

"How cute, all the sidekicks are looking for Baby Flash" Boomerang laughed, "Give it up, the kid is probably already dead!"

Superboy tightened the grip around the neck, closing the windpipe. Boomerang gasped for air, as his air supply was beginning to be cut off.

"Superboy" Aqualad yelled, "No!" this wasn't a robot like Mr. Twister; Superboy was really going to kill this man, grasping a hold of the clones arms trying to pry the hand off the neck of the Rogue.

Boomerang stared at the clone in utter shock, as he grasped a hold of the clone's arms, trying to free him from the suffocation.

Superboy didn't listen to Aqualads pleas, he was going to let this Rogue experience was Kid must be experiencing, a slow, slow suffocation.

"Where is he?" Superboy bellowed again.

Instead of answering, the Rogues eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body went limp. Superboy then let the limp form fall to the ground; Aqualad stared wide eyed at the clone.

The blue eyes glared down at the Rogue, at what he had done. He possibly killed a Central City Rogue, something that was unforgivable even if the man was a villain. He should feel guilty for taking another life, but he didn't.

Aqualad fell to his knee's and searched for a pulse in the Rogue.

If Captain Boomerang was dead, Superboy blew the chance to get any information about finding Kid, but there was still the other Rogues. Killing Boomerang was for Kid Flash.

"He's alive…" Aqualad said, "Barely"

Superboy's scowled, why? That man didn't deserve to live.

Aqualad closed his eyes, and let out his held breath and looked up at Superboy, "Superboy, I know you want to find Kid, but killing them because they won't answer won't help the situation" Aqualad said.

"I said no promises on not killing" Superboy growled.

Aqualad closed his eyes, to update the team, "_Boomerang is down"_

"_Did you get any information out of him?"_ Robin's voice came through the telepathic link.

"_No, we did not, continue your search for your target's, ours won't be answers questions anytime soon"_ Aqualad said.

"_You didn't kill him, did you?"_ Robin asked.

"_Almost"_ Superboy said bitterly.

Aqualad looked up at the clone, as he continued his glare down at the limp form.

"What do we do with him?" Superboy asked.

"I do not know" Aqualad said staring down at the limp Rogue.

Superboy clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles began to turn white, he couldn't get anything out of the Rogue. What if they didn't get information out of the others? What if they got there to late? Questions continued to bounce inside the clones head.

Closing his eyes as he tried to remember the last thing he had he said to Kid.

"_See ya Later Supey!" Kid chirped, as he got ready to head home after training with Black Canary._

"_Whatever" Superboy muttered._

Superboy felt as if he had gotten punched in the gut, 'whatever' that's all he said, to one of the people who save his life from Cadmus? Superboy then vowed if, no when they found Kid, he wasn't going let a little 'whatever' slide with anyone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm not fond of the whole fighting part, fighting is not my strong points never has, i just put punches and kicks, nothing fancy lame but I'm trying to improve that, Also I'll work with Aqualad a little more he needs to be in there... I feel it was slightly rushed, but i'm getting better yay... Anyway so far I'm getting the other chapters done, because of the Anatomy project of **death**! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9.

Please review! :)

See ya Friday! Peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Yay its finally Friday. I swear it felt like friday everyday this week is driving me nuts! I hope everyone had a fantastic week. I'd also like to thank those who reveiwed, made my good week even better!

Well since we're not really doing anything anymore in school, and because I'm already checked out of most of my classes i have so much time to write, I'm skipping around I got so much done, I think i may need to buy a new notebook! But also my anatomy project is coming along, its easier then a thought it would be so far, (knock on wood) but I am making it more funny then serious. The only problem right now in my life is the heat, I love heat and all, but not humidity!

Anyway here is chapter 10!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash

**Warning:** Uh...none I think

**Disclaimer:** I don't Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Dying Young<strong>_

**Underground, September 19, 5:33 CDT**

Death is an unavoidable fate for everyone. You're born, you grow, and you die. For some life is cut short before it has just begun, taken before their time; while others live to be over 100 years. Whether old or young, death will come in time for everyone, human and meta-human

For Kid Flash death had never crossed his mind, at least he tried not to think about it.

Staring up at the dirt that surrounded him in his Plexiglas tomb, he realized he may not get out of there alive. Swallowing hard, he tried to hold back the tears that began to form in his eyes.

Was this the end of the road for him? Only 15 years?

15 years, the line between ten and twenty. Only 15 years of his life he had lived, and for a few of those years, it was nothing but a living hell, while the rest of them were the best he had ever had in those short years.

Shaking his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head, "They'll come" Kid whispered to himself.

Though in the back of his accelerated thoughts, questions continued to bounce around.

Would they come? Do they even know he's missing? What if they didn't find him in time? What if they didn't come? What if they thought he was pulling a prank? Why would they save him? Everyone sees him as a joke, a waste of space.

"Like dad used to say" Kid whimpered, as all the insults that he had heard over the years came pouring into his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp feeling in his gut, and a loud growl from his stomach. He was hungry.

Licking his lips, Kid remembered his aunt had given him a candy bar before sending him off. One problem, it was stored in his cupboard on his right. Lifting himself up the best he could, and as much as the coffin would allow him, he looked down, cringing at the sight on his broken arm.

Reaching over, he shifted his arm, hissing in pain, trying to blink away the tears that were beginning to rim his eyes. Opening the cupboard, seeing the candy bar, a small smile of triumph touched his lips, as he now had food to satisfy his growling stomach.

Biting down on the wrapper, his left hand pulled the wrapper open, exposing the sweet milk chocolate.

"Thank you Aunt Iris" Kid whispered as he took a bite of the chocolate bar.

Slumping back, he closed his eyes and savored the sweet chocolate. Opening his eyes, he stared at the earth that kept him trapped in this tomb.

How long had he'd been in the coffin? Hours? Days? It felt like months. He didn't know how long the Rogues had him, before they put him in here. Taking another bite of his chocolate bar, and continued his blank stare at the earth that rest above him.

What if he did die down here?

Tears began to rim his eyes; he knew he shouldn't be afraid to die, if it ever came to that. He was Kid Flash, he chose the path of a hero, and a hero isn't afraid to give his life. Dying in battle, saving someone, protecting someone he cared for, or an innocent civilian. That's the way he would want to go.

The glassy green eyes flickered back towards the gun. Squeezing his eyes shut, losing his appetite, letting the chocolate bar fall to his side, and he let out a small whimper.

He wouldn't die as a hero, or be remembered being a hero. No, he'll be remember for being the sidekick that got captured by the Central City Rogue's, got buried alive, and died by suffocation or shooting himself.

_"You're going to die down here Baby Flash"_

A sob escaped his throat, Kid Flash _was_ afraid to die this way. There were so many things he wanted to do before he died, he didn't want to die young.

Would he never get to see the Watchtower? Go on anymore missions with his team; spend time with his teammates, his family, graduate from high school or go to college?

"I don't wanna die" Kid whimpered, "Uncle Barry…I don't wanna die"

If he died, who would take up the mantle when Flash stepped down?

Pushing against the lid of the coffin, tears slipped down his face, and sobs wracking his body.

These days were nowhere near the best days of his life. Becoming Kid Flash, and finding out his uncle was the Flash, were the best so far of his short 15 years. He still had much to live for. It wasn't his time.

"I don't wanna die" Kid sobbed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And the breaking begins, will he snap? Who knows? I do! :P Sorry so short

I'll see what i can do, 11 is kinda hard right now, and my pool opens monday, yay and not yay, weekend pool area cleaning, (oh joy...)

Please review!

See ya Monday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone i hope you all had a good weekend. I'll tell you all one thing **don't** get a pool! They are a nightmare to take care of, i love my pool but I hate it!

Anyway, I'm not really proud of this chapter, I was falling asleep writing this, and also I lost my books at my Yearbook signing, and my notebook was in there so i didn't have my good copy so i just wrote this down, and this was really hard to write, so i really apologize if its so crappy. But since i got grounded i had enough time to write other chapters done, thats the only thing i like about being grounded for **no** reason is i get all my homework and work done!

Anyway here is Chapter 11

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning: **Cussing...that's pretty much it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Mirror Master<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 6:20 CDT**

Brookfield Heights was an average area of Central City, not to fancy, but not to run down. The streets were well maintained, though there were still a few buildings that seemed in much need of some tender lover and care.

People were slowly and sluggishly making there way out of their homes, getting into their cars, or heading towards the bus stop to go off to work. Other then people leaving to head off to their jobs the area was rather quite.

Artemis shifted her weight from foot to foot, growing impatient waiting for M'gann to give the signal that she found the place where Mirror Master lives, or if she was able to find and read his mind.

Though she figured it wouldn't be hard to locate the man if he was in his costume, bright orange and bright green were an odd combination of colors, if he was in his uniform all they would have to do is catch him.

Artemis was getting irritated, they had been scanning the streets for hours, she felt like a creeper peering into peoples homes looking for this idiot. Since Aqualad and Superboy failed to get any information out of Captain Boomerang, she was going to make sure that she got something out of Mirror Master.

Shuddering slightly at the silence in the telepathic communication, she was so used to Kid and his stupid comments and his constant rambling; she was actually starting to miss it.

Shaking her head, did she really just think that she missed Kid's smart ass mouth? Narrowing her eyes seeing more people come out of their houses, an argument with someone, anyone would make this whole mission go much faster.

The sound of police sirens broke the silence of Brookfield Heights, getting Artemis's attention.

"_M'gann"_ Artemis said.

"_Already on it_" M'gann said.

Artemis quickly jumped down from her perch on the roof, taking off towards where she heard the sirens blaring.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly peaked over the building of the small little Brookfield shopping district, the only sound was of the police sirens getting closer, and the chuckling from a carrying to large duffle bags.<p>

"This was too easy" Mirror Master chuckled, "Finally a lucky break, with Flash searching for Baby Flash"

The two duffle bags, he was carrying were full of money and he easily slipped away from the cops. He quickly made his way through the back alley with his stolen loot, he had managed to break into each of the buildings and easily steal all the money. It was a sweet victory after so many attempts ruined by Flash.

Since the Rogues buried Baby Flash, they all have been on their own personal robbing sprees, though Mirror Master still had a plague of guilt considering the Baby Flash was just a kid. But with Flash out of the way everything was easier.

Pausing when he saw a large shadow pass over him from the roof; looking up seeing nothing but birds sitting on the power lines. Raising his eyebrow the shadow was to large for those tiny pigeons to cast. Shaking his head he continued walking through the alley.

He suddenly bumped into something. And that something grabbed him by the front of his uniform.

"Found you" a voice hissed.

Mirror Master blinked seeing a figure wearing a green mask in front of him, "W-who are you?" Mirror Master got out.

"That's no what you need to worry about" Artemis hissed, "You have some questions to answer"

Mirror Master dropped one of the duffle bags, throwing and right hook sending Artemis stumbling back. This allowing Mirror Master to take off towards the exit of the alley, he was not getting arrested, not by some brat.

A figure appeared of know where in front of him, pulling the hood down, revealing a girl with green skin and red hair.

"A-alien" Mirror Master yelled in fear, "They've invaded!" spinning around only to see the other teenager blocking his away.

Artemis's legs swept out in wide, swift motion, connecting with Mirror Master's ankles, throwing him off balance. The Rogue found himself flat on his back, trying to comprehend what happened, wincing at the tiny pebbles from the asphalt dug into his back.

Did he just get taken down by a Green Arrow wannabe? Sitting up, he came face to face with a head of an arrow, and one angry teenage girl.

"Alright asshole," Artemis growled, "Unless you want an arrow through your skull, you better start talking"

"I don't know what your talking about, little girl" Mirror Master hissed venomously.

Artemis felt the grip on the string of her bow loosen, a little more and the arrow would go straight through his skull.

"Don't play dumb" Artemis barked, "Where's Kid Flash?"

"They sent kids to search for Baby Flash?" Mirror Master said, letting out a laugh.

The grip loosened even more, if the situation wasn't so serious, the mileage she would get out of calling Kid, Baby Flash would be endless, "Talk"

"Look, I don't even know if the Kid is still even alive, if I told you it could be all for nothing" Mirror Master said quickly.

"I'm losing my grip on my arrow, you might want to spill it" Artemis hissed.

Mirror Master swallowed hard, the color draining from his face seeing the alien appear behind the archer. "I-I wanted nothing to do with it, I didn't want to go that far to burying the kid alive" Mirror Master got out.

"He's telling the truth" M'gann said, "Though he wanted to hurt Kid Flash, just not bury him alive"

"Keep talking" Artemis growled, "Or do you want my friend here to go through your mind?"

"N-No, please anything but that" Mirror Master said fearfully. "Listen, I don't want to get on Cold's bad side, I'm not going to tell you where Baby Flash is, but I can tell you where you can find Cold"

"Don't bother" Artemis said lowering her bow, "Do it"

Mirror Master yelped when M'gann placed her hand on his head, her eyes glowed lightly. Moments later M'gann let out a sigh of frustration.

"I can't find anything" M'gann said, "He keeps repeating that I'm going to probe him, or make something pop out of his stomach, this could take awhile."

Artemis rubbed her nose in frustration, people and their damn alien movies. Looking down at the Rogue as M'gann continued to search his mind for any clues, growing more and more impatient with every second longer it took for M'gann to find information.

M'gann finally stood up, and Mirror Master's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body fell limply back onto the ground.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"All it was were a bunch of alien movies." M'gann said, "Do all your alien movies involve probing or something coming out of someone's stomach?"

"Uh…" Artemis said, "Did you get any information on where to find Cold?" quickly trying to change the subject, realizing how stereotypical alien movies were.

M'gann smacked her head, "Hello Megan!" M'gann smiled, "Captain Cold is going to robbing a large bank in the center of town, he was going meet all the other Rogues there, well besides Trickster for some reason"

"We need to tell Flash and Robin" Artemis said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again i apologize, this wasn't my real copy i had to rewrite the whole damn thing, and i know there are grammer errors but once i finished this, i was to angry cause my dad was going off at me, so yeah. Also, here's a tip 'DON'T LEAVE YOUR STUFF UNATTENDED' it never ends well. I don't think it was stolen or lost, i think my friends thought it would be funny to mess with me, they know i don't like them taking my stuff and hiding it, so i may be kicking some ass today :P I swear i hang out with a bunch of idiots, but I love em.

Anyway...I got 12 done and now am currently working on 13, the glory of being grounded. Also watch out for my new story that will be coming out soon called **Breaking Speed**, i'm thinking of changing the title, but its off to a good start. Again I apologize for the crappy chapter.

See ya Friday! Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, i hope you all had a fantastice week. Thank you to those who reviewed crappy Chapter 11.

The good news is I found my notebook, I was right my friends took it and hid it, thinking it was a good ha-ha, no. Other then that this week was alright, I've never cried so hard in a long time. We read our letters we wrote to ourselves freshman year, people wrote so many messages in my year book, my chemistry teacher is giving a speech about drunk driving because our prom is tomorrow night, and he wants us to be safe, he almost died because of a drunk driver. I'm not really looking forward to going to prom, causing I'm going alone, but oh well, i'm being forced by freinds. Yay me...

Anyway here is Chapter 12

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Kid Flash"

**Warning:** Child Abuse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Kid Flash's Nightmare<strong>_

**Mount Justice, September 19, 8:09 EDT**

Batman glared up at the screen of the holographic computer, keeping his vigil on the video feed of Kid Flash in his Plexiglas tomb. He had confirmed that he had an extra air supply, seeing as the amount of time that had passed since the video feed was activated. But the question was; when will that air supply run out? Kid had managed to calm himself down, his arm once again draped over his eyes to block out the light.

Not one hour ago, Kid had a break down; sobs wracking his body, and crying out unheard words, in hope someone would hear them. The look of sheer panic in the speedsters eyes, had even managed to send chills down the Dark Knights spine.

But for now Kid was relaxed, his chest slowly rising and falling. Batman figured he was trying to sleep, Kid had to emotionally, and physically exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Though on thing bothered the Dark Knight, the message had said, 'Kid was going to die if they didn't find him in time, or he killed himself.' How he would kill himself was still an unknown factor to not only the Dark Knight, but the entire team. If Kid did have a way to kill himself, the question was, when? Just how long could the speedsters sanity hold?

Kid was an energetic and eccentric teenager that was always on the move, living a fast forwards life style. Slowing down or sitting still was almost impossible for the Flash protégé. Though that fast forward life style has a few flaws. Dangerous flaws.

Accelerated thinking. The mind of speedsters worked at a much more hyper-accelerated speed then normal people. His accelerated brain activity allowed him to analyze a situation and come up with a plan in battle, or solve any problem. Kid already had a high I.Q. level, his powers only increased it ten fold. But with such accelerated brain activity comes racing thoughts, and over thinking things. For Kid his brain seemed to work to a point to where he become reckless, impulsive and distracted. In the case right now, Kid had nothing to do, and if he wasn't sleeping, what thoughts were going through his head?

Accelerated metabolism. Unlike normal people, Kid had a metabolism that worked nine times faster. Constantly having to eat to maintain his energy level. It was for that reason his uniform was equipped with cupboards, in case he had no access to food for 24 hours. The chocolate bar Kid had eaten won't hold him for to long, but long enough till they find him. If they didn't find him soon, his body would shut down from starvation.

Narrowing his eyes, seeing Kid flinch in his sleep, his once relaxed face was replaced by a scowl, "What's going on in that head of yours?" Batman muttered to himself.

The screen of the holographic computer, suddenly went absolutely black, the video feed of Kid was gone. Batman quickly began typing into the computer, pulling the URL back up, pressing the 'watch' button as soon as it appeared.

Instead of the video feed of Kid reappearing on the holographic screen, all that appeared was, '_**error**_'

The Dark Knight gritted his teeth, pressing the com-link in his ear, "We lost the video feed"

* * *

><p><strong>Underground, September 19, 7:22 CDT<strong>

Kid Flash's body flinched in his sleep, a small whimper escaping his throat.

_A small, skinny, red-headed eight year old, slowly walked down the sidewalk, trying hard to take his time, to find an excuse not to go home. He had missed the bus, because his principal had called him to his office to ask him questions, and he ended up missing his bus._

_Walking down his street, his eyes darted back and fourth, he didn't exactly live in a very safe area, there were always a break in, and cops were constantly there. The houses were poorly taken care of, some windows were missing almost in every house, and the street was littered with garbage._

_Pausing in front of his house, the color drained from his face, seeing the truck that was parked in his driveway. His father was home early._

_Swallowing hard, he slowly walked up the stairs that were falling apart, peering through the dirty window too see if his father was near the door. Seeing no one he silently made his way inside. Once inside he wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol and smoke._

_Slowly walked through the living room, the television was on and an ironing board with a laundry basket with his work shirts wiating to be ironed._

_A small smile played the boys lips, he was going to grab a snack and go to his room before his father saw him. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, turning the corner; he slammed into something that sent him to the ground._

_Blinking trying to register what happened, he looked up in horror when he met is father's eye, the smell of alcohol on his him, burn his nose and made his stomach turn._

"_Where have you been, Wallace?" Rudolph growled, grasping his sons arm, yanking him roughly to his feet._

_Wally opened his mouth opened and closes like a fish out of water._

_Irritated about not getting a response, Rudolph brought his hand up and slapped Wally's face, sending the boy stumbling back to the ground._

_Wally whimpered, gently touching his cheek that stung from the slap, looking back up at his father who glared down at him in disgust, "I'm sorry…" Wally whimpered, tears welling in his eyes._

_Rudolph rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm sorry" Rudolph said mimicking Wally's pitiful voice, "You should be sorry, you home late and now your getting food! You eat enough, I'm sick of it Wallace!"_

_Wally yelped when he was roughly yanked to his feet again, the child screaming hysterically, "Shut up!" Rudolph hissed, his hand striking Wally hard across the face, splitting his lip, sending Wally once again to the ground._

_Wally touched his lip, seeing the blood on his hand, his body began to tremble. There was so much blood, why wouldn't it stop?_

_Rudolph didn't seem satisfied, bringing his foot down on his sons back immobilizing him, lifting the boy shirt revealing the already bruise and welt cover back, "I'm done with you Wallace." Rudolph hissed._

Kid's eyes snapped open instantly; he went to sit up, his face smashing against the lid of the coffin. Slumping back, he squeezed his eyes shut, holding his nose that now had blood falling down his face, tears burning his eyes.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a few times, realizing it was pitch black. His heart began to pound in his chest, "No, no, no, it's not that" Kid repeated over and over.

His hand searched his side, grasping around what felt like a glowstick. Bringing it up to his face, placing it in between his teeth, using his hand to bend it, there was _snap!_ Allowing the two chemicals to combine, causing the glowstick to glow.

As the eerie light filled the coffin, he looked to his left, then his right, it was still dirt, dirt, and more dirt.

"No" Kid cried, tears falling down his face, his body trembling uncontrollably, "I can't do this, I can't do this!"

His hand grasped around the gun, his finger found the trigger, now all he had to do was pull the trigger and it would all be over. Sobs began once again wracking his body, he didn't want to die, but he couldn't take being in this coffin any longer.

"I can't do this anymore…" Kid sobbed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was on the verge of tears writing this chapter, I decided I wanted to beat the canon in the face, i just didn't realize how dark i would make it. But that was just a small glimpes of the bashing I'm going to do. To find out the whole situation between Wally and his father, your going to have to wait awhile. (tee hee). Other then that I got alot done**, Breaking Speed **is coming along nicely, 11 chapters done so far :) but nowhere close to being done. Well I'm done rambling.

Please Review! :)

See ya Monday, Have a good weekend everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! I hope you had an awesome weekend! Thank you for the reviews!

First off I'm sorry its late, I had this done on Thursday, but i woke up really late, (I was late for class XD). Secondly, i want to know why its like pulling teeth to get my friends to hold still for pictures, (thier all guys, -_-') Prom was alright, i was really bored, i just walked around and looked at all the sea creatures, (it was at our aquarium), i don't know why they need to blare the music so loud, my ears are still ringing. And finally, just because I'm a tomboy and don't dress up, when i do everyone is like O_O, 'you're wearing a dress' -_-'

Anyway...here's chapter 13

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash."

**Warning:** Uh...suicide...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, only this little doggy who has been puking since i got home from school, poor lil guy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Captain Cold<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 7:59 CDT**

Running through the streets of Central City without Kid beside him was getting under Flash's skin. The sight of him with the Batman protégé had raised a lot of eyebrows and drawn many stares. When Flash had made a pit stop to refill his stomach, news crews were on him almost as fast as he could blink.

"Why are you working with Robin, the Boy Wonder?"

"Where is Kid Flash?"

"Have you abandoned your sidekick?"

"Is Kid Flash with Batman?"

Question after question was asked, reporters pushing each other to get the scoop on why the Boy Wonder was in Central City instead of Gotham. Flash quickly grabbed Robin, pulling him into a fireman carry as he took off running away from the reporters.

"I thought we were going to die back there." Robin breathed out, finally taking in fresh air untainted by reporters invading his personal space.

Flash grinned slightly as he ran down the streets, but it quickly faded.

Robin cringed when M'gann's voice came blaring into his mind. "_Say again?_" he asked.

"_Mirror Master told us that Captain Cold is going to rob a large bank in the center of town!_" M'gann exclaimed.

_"How do you know he's not lying?"_ Robin asked.

_"I read his mind; I managed to get that much out of him."_ M'gann explained. _"I couldn't get Kid's location though, he kept having these theories that I was going to probe him or have something pop out of his chest."_

_"Probe him, really...?"_ Robin muttered. _"Anyway, we'll look into it!"_

"Flash, Cold is going to rob some huge bank in the center of town." Robin said.

"Really? He tried this a month ago." Flash mused. "Hang on kiddo!" he exclaimed while making a sharp turn, running towards the center of Central City.

The once rundown buildings and homes had long been replaced by skyscrapers and fancy buildings. The streets were spotless, without a single bit of litter on the ground-the opposite of the streets of Gotham. The sound of a bank alarm only made Flash run faster.

Police were already on the scene with their guns drawn at the Rogue as he climbed through a hole in the wall of the building. But the police lowered their weapons when the Flash arrived on the scene, ready to take Captain Cold into custody when the scarlet speedster finished with him. However, there were a few raised eyebrows upon seeing the speedster put the protégé of the Dark Knight on the ground.

Flash and Robin had finally come face to face with Captain Cold, the one who had put Kid in such a situation, the one who threw Flash for a loop. Captain Cold only sneered seeing Flash with the Dark Knight's protégé.

"Already replaced your sidekick, Flash?" Cold laughed bitterly. "I thought you would rip this city apart to find him."

"I didn't replace Kid." Flash growled. "I would never replace him. Where is he?"

Cold's laugh only grew darker. "Do you honestly think I'm just going to tell you where he is?"

Robin growled while stepping towards Cold, but was stopped when Flash put his arm in front of him. The Boy Wonder looked up at the speedster, noting the hardened glare that would make even Batman proud.

"Did you like your hint? It's like a real life horror movie isn't it?" Cold sneered evilly.

"I'll ask again." Flash said in a more threatening tone. "Where is he Cold?"

"Are you trying to scare me?" Cold said, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm shaking in my coat."

The speedster shifted his weight, the blood inside him boiling with anger.

"Baby Flash lasted longer then I thought." Cold grunted, "I was sure he would have shot himself already."

The color from the Boy Wonder's face drained. Kid had a gun with him? How long before he would pull the trigger? Grabbing a pair of batarangs, Robin was ready to let them fly into Cold's body. Every word that came out of Cold's lips was slowly pushing Robin closer to the brink.

"Even if you do find him," Cold said, letting out a dark laugh, "As soon as you lift him out of the coffin...BOOM!"

"Boom?" Robin repeated.

"It will be raining Baby Flash." Cold sneered.

"You put bombs...under the coffin." Flash breathed out in horror.

"If he does get out, I doubt he'll be Baby Flash anymore. Breaking the brats legs was just as fun as burying him alive!" Cold said, letting out a sickening laugh. "If Mirror Master and Boomerang hadn't stopped me, I would have made sure I broke every bone in his body."

Something inside the Flash finally snapped, and he charged forward, slamming Cold against the wall of the building, his arm against his throat.

"Tell me where Kid is, or I swear this will be the last thing you ever do!" Flash snarled.

The Boy Wonder blinked a few times in shock-he didn't even sound like the Flash anymore. The normally laid back and energetic speedster sounded like Batman.

Cold only let out another sickening laugh. "What are you going to do Flash? Kill me?" Cold asked, a sneer growing on his lips. "You don't have the guts."

The Flash only pressed his arm harder against Cold's throat, causing the Rogue to cringe and let out a gasp for air.

"Go ahead, do it!" Cold gasped out. "Kill me! How far will you go to save your precious little sidekick?"

The Rogue cringed as the arm on his throat closed off more of his windpipe.

"Tell me" Flash growled.

Cold simply locked eyes with the scarlet speedster.

"Over my dead body." Cold gasped out while unzipping his coat, revealing bombs strapped to the Rogues torso. "I'm done with you Flash, and I hope you're ready to die."

The speedster quickly grabbed a hold of the Rogues coat and super-sped out of the center of town. There were too many people, and the Flash wasn't going to allow Cold to kill masses of people. Once he noticed that Cold had pressed a button on a device in his hands, Flash had no choice but to drop him.

The blast sent the speedster hurtling into the wall of a building, where he lay for a moment before sliding into a sitting position. Captain Cold was gone. The ring leader to all of this, the best lead to finding Kid, had just blown himself up. The speedster felt another plague of guilt wash over him. He had missed all the warning signs-Cold had finally snapped.

"Flash!" The Boy Wonder's voice hit the speedster's ears, as the boy himself stopped in front of him, bent over and panting heavily. Then, he noticed what the blast had done to the street.

"Damnit." Flash cursed, clutching his side while slowly getting to his feet.

The Boy Wonder again glanced up at the speedster-this Flash was not the one Wally would go on about. This was the Flash that came out when you messed with his sidekick and his nephew.

Robin opened his holographic computer, the image of Batman appearing on the screen.

_"Did you find Cold?"_ Batman asked.

"Yeah, but he just blew himself up." Robin managed to say, still in shock. "I think Flash is ready to go on a rampage."

The Dark Knight only narrowed his eyes. _"Find Trickster, I'll meet you there."_

Robin only nodded at his mentor, and then turned his attention back to the speedster.

"The Trickster..." Flash repeated, as a smile touched his lips. "Let's go kiddo."

The Boy Wonder was quickly scooped into another fireman carry.

"Do you know where to find him?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First off I'd like to thank the greatest person ever **DragoneseElf** for editing this, turned out fantastic! Again i'm sorry it so late, I'll try and have chapter 14 up in the morning, but it's my last day of High School forever! I'm gonna to cry! My project is 85% done whooo. And finally i think i'm uploading Chapter 1 of **Breaking Speed** on sunday :) Okay, i'm done rambling, again thank you **DragoneseElf**!

Please Review!

Have a great week everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** -Hides- I'm so sorry I'm late with this, but my aunt and uncle took me on a trip, and i'm currently in the hotel lobby on the computer while they are sleeping after a long day of touring. Thank you for those who reviewed :) Also i really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction to the suicide warning, I'm sorry about that, It was evil but i found it rather funny. :) But now its time for good news and bad news

**Good News:** Its my 18 birthday today! yay me I'm Legal! XD, I turned in my Anatomy Project of **Death!** School is out! I have no finals to take at all! And i Graduate in a week! and if all goes well in the next few hours **Breaking Speed **should but up, but i don't know what we are doing tonight with my bday and all jezz.

**Bad News:** I think a week after this week I'm going on another trip and will be gone for a week, I just don't remember the date i never have been good at remembering dates :)

Anyway the super late Chapter 14!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're goingyo die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Little cussing nothing big.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Young Justice only this hoodie that it keeping me warm in the this freezeing hotel lobby!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Fourteen: Kid's Message<em>**

**Central City, September 19, 8:15 CDT**

Kid's hand was clenched tightly around the gun, his finger lingering over the trigger. Now all he had to do was put the barrel in his mouth and simply pull the trigger, and it would all be over. Just pull the trigger.

Slowly his hand let go of the firearm, and his hand wrapped around the other object that rested at his side-the cassette player. The device that held that mocking message from the Rogues, the ones who had put him in this tomb.

Looking over the old device, his thumb lightly pressed on the rewind button. The small humming of the cassette tape rewinding filled the silence of the coffin.

_Click!_

Kid licked his dry lips, and pressed the record button, "Kid Flash…" Kid said, his voice cracking, "Whoever finds this...give it to the Flash."

He pressed the stop button, swallowing down the feeling of nausea that was starting to bubble in his stomach, before he finally gathered the courage to press the record button once again.

"I-I don't know how much tape I have..." Kid said, shuddering as he tried to regain control of his emotions. "I-I will miss all of you...You all are great...the best family I could ask for. Please don't blame yourselves for this...It was my choice..." Moisture began to fill his green eyes, but he only blinked it away. "I...just want you to know...this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make..."

Kid swallowed thickly before he continued his message.

"Uncle Barry...Aunt Iris...I'm sorry this is the way I have to say goodbye." Kid whimpered as tears began slipping down his cheeks, "I-I...I never thanked you enough...for saving me from my dad. You raised me right...it was a lot of fun. I love you guys..."

The speedster squeezed his eyes shut, letting a few more tears trickle down his face before he continued.

"Rob...Dude you're my best friend. Keep up messing with the English language, it could end up in a dictionary." Kid said, letting out a weak laugh through his small sobs. "Y-you need to continue the list of pranks we made...and pull them off...it's just...I'm...I'm not feeling the aster right now bro...I can't do it anymore dude. I'm sorry. Please look after Uncle Barry for me..."

"Kaldur, you have been way too patient with me, you put up with mouth and crap like no one else." Kid said, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry I said I would have been a better leader, you always did great, but ya don't need to be perfect, we know that you try your best." Licking his lips, he continued, "Also, don't let Bats scare ya, he's a big teddy bear...under all that darkness...or at least a grizzly bear..."

"Superboy...you know what, I've had so much time to think, I'm gonna call you Conner." Kid laughed, "Try and keep that temper of yours in check, okay? Also...don't give up on Superman...get Rob to beat him up."

"Megan...I'm sorry I flirted so much...I'm such an idiot...keep working on your cooking skills...I don't think Supe- erm...Conner's stomach can handle more puking."

More tears slipped down the speedster's cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to say so much more to them, but the old-fashioned tape could only hold so much. And it wasn't enough for Kid.

"Arty...I-I never told ya...I never hated you...I-I actually like ya...a lot...I would have asked you out...But I'm an idiot and ya don't like me..." Kid said. "I-I'm sorry I was such an ass to you...you just got mad at everything...and it was so funny...and...I'm sorry."

His eyes opened, and he stared at the earth above him, licking his lips to say his final words. His final words to the one who had the most influence on his life.

"Uncle Barry...I hope I didn't disappoint you...as Kid Flash...and as your nephew," Kid cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough..."

He didn't know how much tape was left...but he was certain it was going to start rewinding soon.

Sobs wracked his body. "This damn tape can't even begin to cover everything I want to say..."

"I'm sorry...please forgive me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oh No! ;) I'm sorry it was so short, but I have my reasons. tee hee. Also it has been revealed I am and ArtyXWally fan! Thye just remind me of how me and friend act with each other :) but i don't think i'll get deep into the relationship stuff. Again, I apologize for being so late, blame the surprise trip to North Carolina! Again I'd like to thank **DragoneseElf** for editing, your the greatest!

Please Review!

Chapter 15 will be up Friday i swear! and Chapter 1 of **Breaking Speed** may be up soon if not i apologize!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I'm **so** sorry I'm late again. I have had so much going on. I'd like to thank those who reviewed really brought a much needed smile to my face!

But I'm Alive! Only surviving on Ramen Noodles and Cran-Apple juice after getting my wisdom teeth pulled. That was a terrbile experience, my dad kept calling me Alvin, (I still love him though) I passed out once! I was standing in my sisters door and woke up on the floor, my aunt saying my name, with my parents next to me, (plus a dog licking my face -_-'). But there is good news! While i was out of it because of the meds i completely finished **In The Grave!**

Anyway here is Chapter 15 :)

**Summary:** "You might want to breath slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Pissed off Robin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Trickster<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 8:32 CDT**

The scarlet speedster's feet slammed against the asphalt, and with every step, his destination felt as if it were growing further away rather then coming closer.

His destination: Fourth Street, the location of the hangout of the Central City Rogues.

They had been unable to obtain information from Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master and Captain Cold, which just left one.

The Trickster.

Skidding to a stop, the speedster blinked when a cape draped over his face, blocking his view of the deteriorating restaurant. The place was open 24 hours every day, and was basically run and visited only by the villains of Central City. If you were in search of any particular villain, this was the spot to look. Especially Trickster.

Flash removed the cape that covered his face, and placed the Dark Knight protégé on the ground. Robin raised an eyebrow while looking up at the deteriorating building. This looked more like Gotham—-trash and buildings that were falling apart.

"You're sure this is the place?" Robin asked, staring up the crumbling restaurant in front of him.

"Yeah, Trickster comes here for breakfast basically _everyday_." Flash said as he pushed open the door, "If he's not here…we're going to have to go to the gag shop."

"…What?"

Once fully inside, the air was so thick with smoke that their lungs burned with every breath. The villains that were crowded in the small restaurant froze seeing two heroes come into the building. However, seeing the Flash without Kid Flash sparked murmurs that soon began to reach their ears.

Meanwhile, Flash seemed to be skimming the faces of those present looking for the Trickster in his colorful glory. Robin was keeping an eye on the other villains who seemed to be moving closer to the door to make to their escape, though Flash didn't seem to notice at all, or really care. His mind was set on finding Trickster, and then dealing with any of the other villains.

Robin gritted his teeth, tripping one of the villains quickly, grasping a hold of the fabric of his uniform and lifting him off the ground. Behind the mask, the Boy Wonder's blue eyes burned with anger.

"Trickster. Where is he?"

"O-over there." The man squeaked out, pointing a shaky finger towards the neon-haired villain sitting at the bar. The man grunted when he was dropped to the ground, and he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the restaurant, not wanting to stick around.

"Hey Kiddo, -" Flash stopped when he saw a raven-haired blur dart past him. Flash's eyes widened hearing the anger-filled growl that ripped through the Dark Knight Protégé's throat as he lunged towards the Trickster, who was sitting at the bar eating his breakfast.

The sound of a plate crashing to the floor, shattering to pieces, was followed by grunts and yelps in pain. Robin had begun his assault on the Trickster, and he was done with the goose chase; his best friend's sanity could be slipping away.

The Boy Wonder attacked the Central City Rogue with a combination of jabs and powerful kicks. One kick sent Trickster slamming into the wall before sliding down to the floor. Robin made his way over, picking him up by the fabric of his bright uniform and bringing the Rogue's face to his.

"Where's Kid Flash?"

A small bloody smile spread across the lips of the Trickster, but unlike most villains Robin had been up against, it seemed more like a playful smile.

"I'll never tell you."

"Tell me now or I'll dangle you from the highest skyscraper in this city!" Robin threatened venomously. He wasn't in the mood for games, and he wanted to find Kid before he did something rash…with the gun.

Flash finally snapped from his trance of shock at the actions of the Dark Knight Protégé, and sprang into action. The speedster knew he needed to intervene-Robin was Batman in pint size. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy, lil Bats!" Flash said, separating the two.

"Are you kidding me?" Robin barked, "He knows where Kid is."

"Calm down and wait."

Robin stared at the speedster in disbelief. Calm down? How could Flash of all people say that at a time like this? He watched as the speedster lead the Trickster towards the bar counter, talking to him as if he was just a normal citizen.

"Sorry James…my friend here gets a bit excited at times." Flash said, handing the Rogue a napkin to wipe the blood off his face.

"It's okay." the Trickster said, another smile appearing on his face.

"James…" Flash said, trying to keep his voice calm and licking his lips before continuing, "You need to tell us where Kid is."

"I'll never tell you!" Trickster chirped, his smile turning into a cheesy grin.

Flash let out a small sigh. "James…you haven't been taking your medicine lately, have you?" He asked, frowning when the Trickster's cheesy grin disappeared off his face.

"James, we have told you that you need to take those." Flash said softly, "You're not well…"

"I don't need them."

"I know you don't want to take them, but you need to. You don't just take them when you feel you need them."

Trickster slowly poked the ice in his drink with his straw, mumbling under his breath so Flash couldn't hear what he was saying.

Flash bit his lip. He was slowly losing his patience, but he didn't want to use force on Trickster-the guy was just sick... but then he remembered one thing.

"James… what do you normally do when Kid comes to visit?" Flash asked.

The trickster immediately perked up, a ear-to-ear smile appearing on his face. "We play darts!"

Robin raised his eyebrow at the conversation. Kid and Trickster played darts when he visited? Robin took a mental note to have a talk with his best friend about being friends with his enemies. Sure the saying goes 'keep your friends close, and enemies closer' but this seemed a bit overboard.

"Well James…if you don't tell me where Kid is…" Flash swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat, "Kid won't come by and play darts with you anymore."

The huge smile that played on Trickster's face instantly disappeared at the mention that his dart buddy wouldn't come back and play darts with him anymore.

"If you tell me, I'll make sure Kid comes to play darts with you." Flash said even though it was a lie. Flash wasn't going to allow Kid near the Rogues ever again. "The soft kind."

"Okay, we buried him in Central City cemetery."

"Thank you James, that's all I needed to know, turn yourself in buddy." Flash smiled, patting his shoulder, "Let's go Kiddo."

Robin stared as his jaw dropped-it was that simple to get him to tell them where Kid was? No hanging him off the side of a skyscraper to get information?

"Hey, lil Bats, you still with me?" Flash asked, snapping his fingers in front of the young boy's face. Letting out a sigh, Flash pressed the com-link in his ear. "Rendezvous at Central City cemetery."

The Scarlet speedster snapped his fingers again in front of Robin's face, breaking him from his trace.

"Stay with me kiddo, let's go get Kid!" Flash said, scooping him into a fire carry.

And then they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you go! :) Thank you **DragoneseElf** for editing! Again sorry so late! For thsoe who haven't read it aleady **Breaking Speed **is up! I hope to have 16 up by Friday cause I'm going on a trip again! I get to spend a week with my best friend, my brother (and my adopted brothers[his friends]) But all Chapters are finished and just need to be edited. So on the long 12 hour drive I'll be working on **Breaking Speed.** (I don't own a laptop and touching my sisters is like digging my own grave so.. yeah.)

Please Review! :)

Peace out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I'm back from my trip! I don't think have any trip anymore unless its a pop-up. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed :)

My trip was fun as hell swimming in the ocean for six hours a day, then going back to the house and partying with my family! I got super tan and no burns!. I'll tell you, some experiences i had with my family may turn into a one-shot(s), cause it got pretty crazy. I got to spend time with my brother not as much as i wanted, but everyone was making a family tree, and i went outside and he came out to make sure i was okay, and we both talked and ended up crying. But hopefully one-shots come cause my family is my biggest motivation to write!

Anyway here s the long overdue Chapter 16!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slow, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash."

**Warning:** Possible Suicide

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Dear Agony<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 8:50 CDT  
><strong>  
>The cassette player dropped to Kid's side. He had finished the message.<p>

His final words to his team, his friends and his family, to everyone he loved. Even though there was so much he wanted to say, the old fashion device couldn't hold anymore.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the young Flash protégé tried not to think of the sheer disappointment they would probably feel because he gave up. Slowly opening them again, he glared at the earth that rested above him.

Why wouldn't it just crush him already?

He gave the lid of the coffin one last half-hearted push, in one last hope that it would fly open and everyone would be there to greet him.

But the coffin didn't fly open, and there was no one there to pry it open and pull him from the ground. It was just earth that rested above him.

Taunting him.

Kid knew that if they were looking for him, his Uncle Barry was probably tearing the city apart and if they weren't...he wouldn't hold it against them.

He let out a bitter laugh. He doubted them? A feeling of guilt bubbled in the speedster's stomach. How could he doubt them? He knew they were turning the city upside down looking for him.

But...it was just no use; he couldn't take being locked in the coffin anymore.  
>Kid grasped the gun in his hand, the metal sending chills down his spine.<p>

"I'm sorry..." Kid sobbed out, "I'm so sorry."

Tightening his grip on the gun and bringing the firearm to his face, he swallowed thickly before he put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, his index finger putting light pressure on the trigger.

His heart thundered in his ears.

He was scared.

Closing his eyes, he finally let out one huge breath.

His index finger began to put more pressure on the trigger, to finally end it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh Nooo! I'm just going to leave ya there, I love cliffhngers :D Short and simple :) Thanks for editing **DragoneseElf**! The greatest person in the world!

Please Review! It could save Wally!

See ya next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone! Happy 4th of July! I' like to thank **all** those who reviewed!

Well I went and saw Green Lantern and I have one word EPIC! I don't know what movie critics hate about it, but I suggest you see it. Now all i have to do is see Transformers and X-Men. Another then that i got alot done i jsut need to get my computer to my uncle it has a virus, i went to check my e-mail and it sends me to a weid website so if i disappear my computer is at my uncles and with him...who knows when i'll get it back...ugh...

Anywho here is Chapter 17!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slow, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Uh...none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen: They Found Kid<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 8:40 CDT**

Central City cemetery was 245 acres of gently rolling terrain, home to a variety of trees and open vistas. The newer sections of the cemetery held an aura of peace and serenity, while the older sections held an aura of evil and creepiness.

The scarlet speedster skidded to a stop in front of the Dark Knight -who had somehow made it to the cemetery before the fastest man alive. Placing the young protégé on the ground, Flash was about to run into the cemetery to begin his own search when he was stopped by the Dark Knight.

"Kid is in there hurt, bad!" Flash barked.

"Robin told me before Cold blew himself up. Did Cold mention bombs under the coffin?" Batman asked.

Flash nodded, "I don't know if he was bluffing, or being serious." Flash said, shifting his weight, ready to run when Bats was done talking.

"If he wasn't….they are probably set on pressure switches!" Robin said.

The speedster went pale.

Once he found Kid, Flash would not be able to yank him out of the ground. They would have to find a way to get him out, without setting the bombs off.

"I need to find him" and just like that, Flash was gone in a streak of red.

Robin looked up at his mentor, who narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod, letting Robin know he could go search for Kid while he waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

Watching his protégé disappear into the rows and rows of headstones, the Dark Knight turned his attention back to the skyline waiting for the bioship.

A crowd was already starting to from seeing the Dark Knight in Central City. As the moments ticked by the crowd of dumbstruck bystanders grew, and murmurs began to grow amongst the crowd, reaching Batman's ears.

"What's Batman doing here?"

"I saw Robin with Flash."

"Where is Little Flash?"

"Maybe they swapped sidekicks."

"Then why isn't Flash Junior with Batman?"

Gritting his teeth, the Dark Knight bit back the urge to yell, but his attention was caught by the bioship, flying over the crowd and landing in the cemetery. The team quickly unloaded, gathering around the Dark Knight.

The once dumbstruck crowd quickly turned into an excited crowd seeing the sidekicks of the Justice League, and the murmurs then turned into shouts.

"I love you Aqualad!"

"Who's the chick in the green?"

"Better question, who's the green chick?"

"Since when does Superman have a sidekick?"

"Seriously….who's the green chick?"

Ignoring the voices, Aqualad quickly requested an update on the situation, "Where are Robin and Flash?"

"They are already searching through the cemetery" Batman explained, glancing up at the sight of the several news vans and the camera crews setting up. "If you find Kid Flash do not get him out of the ground, call Flash or myself."

The team gave each other wary glances, but nodded.

"We have 245 acres of land to cover, so look for disturbed soil, anything that looks like it has been dug up recently." Batman ordered, "Now!"

The Young Justice team quickly disappeared through the vast amounts of headstones. The Dark Knight threw a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing the reporters already starting to make their way over to him to get the scoop on why he and Young Justice were in Central City.

Pressing the com-link in his ear he growled, "Flash, where are you?" as he made his way into the cemetery to find not only Kid Flash but his son's best friend.

* * *

><p>Robin's lungs were burning. The heart in the Boy Wonder's chest thundered as he ran deeper into the cemetery; the headstones slowly becoming unreadable, broken and weathered.<p>

His eyes skimmed each row, in front of every headstone, behind every tree, but nothing was out of place.

"Anything?" Robin asked.

He cringed when the simultaneous 'No's!' screeched through the telepathic communication.

"KF, where the hell are you?" Robin growled, as he continued his run through the headstones, picking up his pace with every step until he was in a full run.

His foot hit something, sending him crashing into to the ground, grunting as he sat up to see what caused him to fall. A pile of rocks.

Quickly removing the rocks and digging up a small mound of freshly disturbed earth, he found a bag with the transmitter. A smile appeared on his face.

"I found him!" Robin yelled as loud as he could through his telepathic communication.

Using only his hands, he began to dig until the other got there, but it didn't seem fast enough to him.

"Here Kiddo" Flash's voice broke his concentration with a shovel. "The others are on their way, they said to start digging."

Quickly taking the offered shovel and stabbing the head into the earth, Robin began throwing dirt aside, but with every scoop of dirt, more seemed to take its place, and the hole they dug never seemed to be getting any deeper.

Finally Flash stabbed the shovel into the ground and paused when the head collided with a solid surface.

"I hit something." Flash said kneeling down in the dirt, using his hands to wipe the dirt with Robin assisting.

Robin wiped the dirt off and saw Plexiglas under the dirt.

"KF!" Robin barked, his eyes wide with horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't kill me I had to do it! It had to happen! I'm sorry just don't kill me. I Do believe th cliffhangers are done! Have a safe 4th of July Everyone! Thank you **DragoneseElf** for editing! I'm going to see transformers! :D

Please Review

See ya Next Time


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! First off I'd like to thank everyone who review! And now the long apology for being gone.

Well long story short, my mom came in my room and said my aunt is going into emergency surgery. So when she got out I took care of her for a week. Now my grandmother isn't doing very well, and now I'm trying to 'spend time' with my twin since she leaving for college, (we don't get along!) but other then that July was not a friendly month for my family.

One final thing! This Chapter is dedicated to **Reina Grayson** who helped me figure out this chapter. I honestly had no idea how Grave Danger ended! Reason: I couldn't find the second part anywhere where the video worked, and also I have a terrible attention span sometimes :) So thank you **Reina Grayson**!

Anyway here is a month late Chapter 18!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want…You're going to die down here Baby Flash"

**Warning:** Uh...none

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: They Found Kid, Part Two<strong>_

**Central City, September 19, 8:52 CDT**

If there was one thing the famed Scarlet Speedster knew about Wally, it was that the young speedster had an absolute hatred of guns. Sure, he played games like _Gears of War_ and _Call of Duty_. But when it came to firearms in real life, the color would drain from Wally's face, his eyes would dilate and widen, and he would back away fearfully.

The reason behind Wally's fear of guns came from a very traumatic event when Wally was younger, though most of the story was still unknown. The older speedster was still patiently waiting for his nephew to explain his full reason for his phobia of firearms.

But now…now Flash was staring at Wally, the cold, metal barrel of a gun in his mouth, ready to take his young life with a simple pull of the trigger.

"KF!" Robin barked, his eyes wide, pounding his fist against the lid of the coffin "Get that out of your mouth now!"

Wally's green eyes snapped open, blinking slowly a few times as if trying to comprehend  
>that his best friend was actually there, that he was right above the red-haired boy.<p>

"KF, put the gun down. We're getting you out. You don't have to worry."

Slowly and hesitantly, the young speedster removed the gun from his mouth, letting the firearm crash to his side. Tears trickled down from his bloodshot green eyes, leaving shimmering streaks across his gritty, blood-stained cheeks.

"Just hang on, Kid," a new, lower voice said, getting the young speedster's attention. His eyes dilated upon seeing the Flash. "We're going to get you out. I swear to God, we're going to get you out." Kid Flash didn't know if Uncle Barry was reassuring him, or himself.

Sobs began to wrack Kid's frame, "Get me out, Uncle Barry!" He cried out, his voice muffled by the Plexiglas.

Robin wiped off more earth from the lid of the coffin, cringing at the sight of the speedster twisted, crooked legs, sure they were broken. His uniform was shredded, and his exposed skin seemed to be healing what looked like a road rash wound, the skin scraped raw, an unsightly red color. The once bright, happy yellow colored uniform was covered in patches of dark crimson stains. He also took note that Wally was only pounding on the coffin with one hand. Glancing at his right hard, he saw there was a part of the bone sticking out of a gash in his arm. Robin cursed, strings of profanity spilling out of his mouth. Kid Flash had an open fracture.

The two watched helplessly as Kid pushed against the coffin in a futile attempt to get out. They wanted to pry open the coffin, they really, truly did, but if they moved Kid, the bombs would go off, killing all three of them in a fiery mess of explosion.

Footsteps behind them alerted them that not only Batman, but the team, (plus  
>the annoying news crews) had arrived.<p>

Robin shot a glance over his shoulder seeing the shocked expressions on his teammates' faces. M'gann looked on the verge of tears from seeing Wally in such a state. Kaldur had  
>knelt beside the young speedster as his teammate's cries became more desperate.<p>

"What are we waiting for get him out!" Superboy growled, his gaze intense.

"There are bombs under the coffin," Flash stated, letting out a shuddering breath.

Artemis looked down at Kid Flash, who was clearly panicking. Seeing the hopeless, desperate look on the speedster's face sent chills down her spine. "How are we going to get him out?" Artemis asked, kneeling on the other side of the coffin.

"We don't know…" Flash said, mentally restraining himself from prying the coffin open, yanking Kid out of the ground, and holding him to reassure him he was there, though his whole body ached to do it.

The forest green eyes flickered to his teammates, "Get me out….help me please…get me out…please..."

The team looked at each other with worried expressions.

"We need to calm him down," Batman commanded gruffly. "The more he moves around, the more of a chance he has of blowing everyone up. I have called Green Lantern for assistance after we calm him down."

Everyone turned their attention back to the hyperventilating speedster, who continued to let out muffled cries and pleas.

"Kid Flash, you need to clam down…" Kaldur said gently, his heart aching in his chest from seeing Wally in such great distress.

"Baywatch!" Artemis barked. Normally that name would get the speedster's attention immediately, but this time, he pushed desperately on the lid with everything he had.

"He's blocking me out," M'gann said as she tried to make telepathic contact with Wally, but with the state he was in, it was going to be impossible to read his mind. But M'gann wasn't sure she wanted to delve into the mind of the tortured, panicked speedster.

Flash bit his lip, staring at his hyperventilating nephew; there was always one thing that got Wally's attention that Flash/Barry never did because Wally hated it…

"Hot Rod!" Flash yelled, getting everyone's attention. Flash had never raised his voice in front of anyone before. But his raised voice got Kid to freeze instantly, his bloodshot eyes were as wide as saucers. "Hot Rod, look at me"

The two speedster instantly locked eyes with each other, a plague of guilt washing over Flash as he watched tears trickle down his nephew's cheeks, his chest shuddering with another shallow breath.

Once Flash knew he had Kid's full attention, he began to slowly explain the situation. "Hot Rod, there are bombs under the coffin."

Kid's eyes dilated with horror, his head straining as he looked over his shoulder to make sure it wasn't true.

"No, Hot Rod," Flash commanded, hitting the coffin, getting Kid Flash's attention again.  
>"Focus on me, just focus on me. Nothing else." Upon seeing Kid give a small nod, he continued, "They are probably pressure bombs, so you can't move."<p>

The glossy, bloodshot eyes only blinked in confusion. "Get me out. Please...get me out."

"We will, Hot Rod. We will."

Flash and the team turned their attention to the footsteps coming up from behind. The Green Lantern, John Stewart, walked up behind them, looking down at the trapped young speedster. John frowned, his brow furrowing, at seeing the condition of the boy.

"Okay, Hot Rod, we're going to open the coffin," Flash explained slowly, "but  
>you're going to need to stay still."<p>

Kid shook his head furiously, letting out a suppressed sob.

"Hot Rod, look at me." Once their eyes locked again, Flash gave his protégé a reassuring smile. "Trust me." But he received another shake of the head.

"KF!" Kid's head instantly snapped towards his best friend, where masked eyes met his own green ones. "You'll blow us up, bro! Just repeat to yourself that 'sitting still is good.'"

Kid Flash only blinked.

"You can do this, Baywatch," Artemis encouraged.

"We are all here for you, Kid Flash," Kaldur assured him.

"You can do it," M'gann smiled. "We know it's not one of your strong points, but… just…"

"…sit still" Superboy finished.

Kid squeezed his eyes shut, "S-sitting still is g-good…"

"Just keep repeating that, Hot Rod."

Flash and Robin carefully lifted the lid of the coffin off the young speedster, Flash then instantly putting his hand on Kid's chest to make sure he didn't sit up.

An arm instantly shot of the coffin grasping out Flash's arm in a death grip; Kid Flash was afraid that if he let go, Flash would leave him and never return.

Flash returned the gesture by giving him a gentle squeeze. "It's okay Hot Rod, I'm right here, I'm here and I'm not leaving you," he murmured, watching sobs wrack the speedster's frame.

"Flash…" John said. "We're ready when you are."

Flash nodded, "Hot Rod, look at me." Once the green eyes flicked towards him, he  
>continued, "We need to back away, but John here is going to get you out. His ring will protect you from the explosion."<p>

The grip on Flash's arm instantly tightened, making the older speedster wince. "Don't leave me, Uncle Barry…" Kid whimpered. "Don't leave me here. Please..."

The older speedster's chest tightened at Kid's whimpers; it was heartbreaking. He hadn't seen Kid this scared in a long time. But Kid Flash had just gone to hell and come back. "Hot Rod, I'll be right beside you once you're out."

"Promise?"

He gave Kid a reassuring squeeze. "I promise," Flash said, with a small smile.

Slowly but surely, the grip began to loosen on the speedster's arm. Flash smiled at Kid, gently ruffling his red hair before slowly rising to his feet. Holding himself back from running back to his nephew's side, hearing Kid's whimpers. But he managed to keep eye contact with Kid.

"Ya ready, Hot-Shot?" John asked kindly.

Kid swallowed thickly. His hand grasped around the small cassette player  
>before he finally nodded at the Green Lantern. Slowly, Kid was surrounded by<br>the bright green aura of the Green Lantern's power. "Hang on, Hot-Shot."

Kid squeezed his eyes shut when John Stewart slowly lifted Kid out of the coffin. He quickly pulled him away from the blast caused by the bombs blowing up, catching him in his arms. The speedster's frame trembled in his arms as he let out rapid breaths, but from pain, relief, or panic, John did not know. "Its okay Hot-Shot, you're alright," John whispered.

"Kid!"

Flash cradled Kid's from in his arms when John gently handed him over. He frowned seeing Kid's eyes closed tightly, and his body trembling uncontrollably. "Hey, Hot Rod…you're safe now." Slowly, the green eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times at Flash, before burying his face into the older speedster's chest, letting out huge, uncontrollable sobs.

Flash did the only thing he could do: tighten his grip around him, letting him know he wasn't going to let him go for anything.

"We need to get him to the Watchtower," Batman said sternly, but gently, quickly and silently checking over the young speedster's condition.

"We're going too!"

Batman turned towards the team; the menacing glare on his face slightly  
>disappeared after seeing the looks on their faces. He replied, "You will wait at Mount Justice for debriefing, and it will be decided if you can visit, it's not up to me."<p>

"But…"

"Don't argue, Robin, and that's an order," Batman snapped, and Robin fell silent, sullenly glowering at his mentor.

Green Lantern's green aura surrounded Batman, Flash, Kid, and John as they flew up towards the Justice League's orbiting headquarters in space.

Robin glared up at the sky until the green aura disappeared from sight.

The air around the Boy Wonder was quickly tainted by reporters gathering around, shoving microphones and cameras into the sidekicks' faces. Bright flashes of photos being snapped made the team wince, squinting their eyes. The reporters pushed each other, each trying to get their microphone in front of the sidekicks' faces as they spit out question after question.

"Who put Flash Junior in the ground?"

"Why are none of you with your mentors?"

"Are you Green Arrow's new sidekick?

"Are Superman's sidekick?"

"Robin, why were you with Flash?"

"Are you all a team?"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence fell over crowd, heads, cameras, and microphones instantly turned towards the Dark Knight protégé, who had just shouted at them.

"First off, his name is Kid Flash!" Robin spat venomously, "Secondly, you almost saw a hero-not only that, a kid- die! And all you people care about is asking these stupid damn questions! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Can we quote you?"

Kaldur and Superboy quickly grabbed onto the enraged Boy Wonder, who was about to launch himself at the reporters.

"I'll give you something to quote!" Robin snarled, trying to get free from his restraints, but Kaldur and Superboy's grasps were too strong. Robin's teammates literally had to drag him back to the Bio Ship. But the news crews followed close behind, still spitting out questions.

But before their questions were answered, the Bio Ship disappeared into the skies of Central City.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well there you go! I hope it makes up for not updating for a month! I'd like to Thank **Lilmiss** of editing! You're Awesome! :P

Please Review! :D

Until Next Time!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** It feel so good to be back and updating. :D I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing.

I don't have anything to say, such a shocker since I'm a chatty person. :P

Here is Chapter 19!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply up the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want…You're going to die down here Baby Flash."

**Warning:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Broken Nose, Broken Ribs, and a Broken Mind<strong>_

**Watchtower, September 19, 10:34**

Flash paced nervously outside of the Watchtower med-bay, slowly making a hole in the ground from his high speed pacing, causing the carpet to start to smoke. Kid had been in there for over an hour, but it felt like days. The more the long, never-ending minutes ticked by only made the Scarlet Speedster's guilt grow to the point where it basically consumed him.

The Central City Rogues had never done anything like this. Flash was still trying to piece together the whole thing, and where the hell they even got the idea to do the terrible thing in the first place. It was too planned out for the Rogues. This was something the Joker, or maybe even Lex Luthor, would do. But never the Central City Rogues.

The League never took them seriously; they were low-level, comic relief criminals. But now there was no such thing. They were underestimated, and they almost killed Kid Flash.

So many questions were left unanswered, but they were the last thing Flash wanted to know. Right now, the speedster's mind was focused on one thing, and nothing else. Wally.

"Barry, sit down." The dark, somber voice of Batman reached the speedster's ears, yet ignored by the red-clad hero, who continued his fast, furious pacing. Flash finally paused when a large hand landed on his shoulder, "Sit down."

"I can't just sit down!" Flash said furiously.

"Wally is receiving the best care; he will be fine. I guarantee it."

Flash let out frustrated sigh, and sunk into the seat next to the Dark Knight. In replace of his pacing, the speedster began bouncing his leg up and down nervously, his eyes glued to the clock above the med-bay doors.

Every minute ticked by with an agonizing slowness, only making Flash grow even more restless.

_Tick…Tock…_

_Tick…Tock…_

Batman gave the speedster a glance out of the corner of his eye, the bouncing legs slowly beginning to irritate the Dark Knight.

"Stop bouncing your leg, Barry!"

If anything, it only made the speedster bounce his leg faster. Batman knew the speedster, for once, wasn't trying to be funny. He was a nervous wreck after literally pulling Wally out of his grave.

_Tick…Tock…_

"I can't just sit here!" Flash spat, rising from the seat to once again begin his furious pacing, but the sound of the med-bay doors caught his attention. The speedster was instantly at the side of the only trusted head doctor of the Justice League: Dr. Sawyer.

"How is he?" Flash quickly asked, eyes worried and wide.

The doctor turned and gestured them to follow her. "Besides being dehydrated, hungry, exhausted and pretty banged up in general, he's stabilized," Dr. Sawyer explained leading them into Kid Flash's room.

Once full inside the room, Flash removed his cowl, revealing his short blond hair and green eyes. Seeing his nephew wrapped in bandages, both legs and his right arm encrusted in thick, white casts, made the older speedster blanch.

"He has complete fractures to his tibia and fibula in both of his legs, his radius and ulna in his right arm also have complete fractures, and he has a broken nose and a few broken ribs." Dr. Sawyer reported the condition of the young speedster, even though Flash didn't really seem to be listening.

Barry made his way over to his nephew, "I'm so, so sorry, Wally…" Barry whispered softly grasping his nephew's uninjured hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Even though the speedster wasn't listening, Dr. Sawyer knew the Dark Knight was drinking in her every word, so she continued. "He will heal with time," she said, "three weeks for his legs, four, possibly five, for his arm, even with his accelerated healing. It's hard to say, though, because I'm not sure how his unique metabolism works, along with his healing process."

"Once the casts are off, how long will it be before he can be deployed on missions?" Batman asked, seeing how Barry had completely checked out of the conversation and was now standing over Wally, murmuring to him quietly.

"It may be a good two weeks to rebuild the muscle in his legs, and he may need to go through to physical therapy for his arm," she explained. "He must have moved his arm, because the bone sliced through some of the muscle, thus penetrating his skin. Fortunately, though, it is not infected."

Batman nodded, glancing over to the younger speedster.

Dr. Sawyer cleared her throat. "Right now, he just needs rest, and we are making sure he is as comfortable as possible. For now, we just need to let him sleep," she announced before she left, with the Dark Knight slowly trailing behind, leaving the two speedsters alone.

Barry sunk into a seat beside the bed, watching and waiting for Wally to wake up. Barry was ready to wake Wally up himself, but he just looked so peaceful, excluding the grimaces of pain that flitted across the young speedster's face when he moved or breathed too deeply.

_Tick…Tock…_

_Tick…Tock…_

As the minutes, or what seemed like hours to a speedster, ticked by, Barry was finding it hard to stay awake. Running around Central City, then to Mount Justice, then back to Central, took a lot out of him. It wasn't till now the exhaustion had finally caught up with the speedster. Every now and then his head began to nod, but Barry would shake his head and shift positions in his seat in an uncomfortable position to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

Sadly, the speedster's valiant battle to stay awake was lost.

* * *

><p>Wally awoke in agony. A groan of pain escaped the speedster's chapped, cracked lips as he slowly pried opened his eyes, which instantly snapped shut when a bright light from above burned them. Who the heck thought it was a good idea to put a light over someone who is waking up?<p>

The speedster tensed. The lights in the coffin were out. Why were they back on again?

Biting down on his lip, the young Flash protégé refused to open his eyes. He dreaded seeing the dirt that was pressed against the Plexiglas coffin. Moving his arm, his hand searched for the gun, which he couldn't seem to find.

Tears slowly began to burn his eyes; he was slowly going to die in the coffin. There was no escape, no quick death, and no easy way out.

A few of the burning tears trickled down the speedster's cheeks at the thought of dying alone, trapped in the hellhole of the coffin. Finally, he forced his eyes open. Once they adjusted to the light, he blinked furiously, trying to process what he was seeing.

Where did the coffin and all the dirt go?

He turned his head to get a better look at his surroundings, and he took in the white walls, white floor, white bed sheets…an IV drip, and some other weird machines that were making noises that were already beginning to irritate the young speedster.

Letting out a bitter laugh, more tears slowly trickled down the speedster's face. He thought he finally snapped. He was hallucinating that he wasn't in the coffin anymore, that instead he was in a hospital bed.

A strange noise almost gave the speedster a heart attack; he turned his head so fast towards where the noise came from that his neck cricked, causing him to wince, his lips twisting into a grimace. But his eyes finally fell on the source of the strange noise.

Sitting slouched deep into the seat, his head tilted back, resting on the back of a chair was the Flash. No, Barry Allen, since the bright red cowl was down. The blond speedster was sleeping heavily and noisily, letting out a few snores.

Wally's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally found his voice, "Uncle Barry…? as a sharp pain shot up it every time his vocal chords vibrated. Licking his dry lips, Wally forced his raspy voice louder. "Uncle Barry."

Barry was startled awake, hearing his name, but he glanced over at Wally, and two pairs of green eyes, one pair bloodshot from crying, one pair slightly unfocused from being awoken, met. "Wally!" Barry gasped, instantly at his side, grasping Wally's uninjured hand.

Wally blinked a few times, as if trying hard to comprehend that his uncle was really there, that this wasn't a hallucination from him being locked in the coffin for so long. "Uncle Barry…? Is...is it really you?" Wally whispered.

"I'm here Wally," Barry said giving Wally's uninjured hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm right here." Barry smiled when Wally gave him a weak squeeze in return. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore…"

The blood in Barry's veins began to boil and his face flushed with fury, but he pushed it aside. Right now, Wally needed him.

Wally sighed, sleepily looking up at his uncle, and asked, "When did I get out?"

A quick look of confusion cast over the older speedster's face, "You don't remember...do you?"

Wally simply rubbed his tired eyes and paused, a look of concentration on his face, "I…remember the Rogues…waking up…then hearing you…that's it…"

Barry sighed quietly. "You don't have to worry about the Rogues anymore."

The younger speedster bit down on his lower lip, so hard that he almost drew blood. "Did you get them?"

"All but Cold…"

Fear flickered into his green eyes as Wally looked at his uncle for answers on why they didn't catch Captain Cold. "Why?"

"He's dead…" said Barry. "He blew himself up"

Wally turned away from his uncle, staring aimlessly at the wall, as if in shock. "What about the others…?"

"Mirror Master and Boomerang are in jail, and the Trickster is back in Central City Asylum."

"Good…" Wally whispered.

Silence rang through the room until a small, bitter, almost hysterical laugh escaped the young speedsters lips, not knowing if this were or real or just his mind playing tricks on him after being locked in the coffin for so long. For all Wally knew he could be talking to himself in the coffin. Barry stared at the red-haired boy as he let out another laugh, wondering if Wally would not only require physical therapy, but also mental therapy as well.

"Uncle Barry…" Wally asked, getting his uncle's attention, "This isn't a dream...right?" He looked up at his uncle, eyes full of fear and uncertainty. "Are you...are you really here?"

"I'm here," Barry said, sitting beside him. "You're safe now. I promise."

Wally blinked a few times, searching Barry's face, making sure that it didn't fade into Plexiglas and dirt. But just to be sure, he then began to force himself to sit up, but gentle arms stopped him.

"Save your strength Wally, just rest."

Fear flickered back into the green eyes. "I want to sit up," Wally whimpered. "I need to know this is real. I need to know..."

Barry stared at Wally for a long moment, before assisting Wally in sitting up.

His head didn't hit a solid surface; neither did his arms. There was no Plexiglas, not dirt just an open hospital room. Sobs wracked the speedster's frame. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

The speedster tensed when he was pulled into an embrace, but then Wally quickly broke down in his uncle's arms, burying his face into his uncle's broad chest.

"It's okay, Wally," Barry whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry!" Wally whimpered.

Barry blinked a few times. "What are you sorry for?" All he heard were muffled words. Gently, Barry pulled Wally an arm's length away, and looked at Wally, who looked physically and emotionally exhausted. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be saying that."

Wally stared at him and simply hugged his uncle again, thinking that if he let go, Barry was going to disappear and he was going to be back in the coffin once again. A muffled sentence was heard, and a smile graced Barry's lips.

"I love ya too, Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aww so sweet :) Thank you **Lilmiss**! Well I'm going to try and get my drivers license, I finally got my lazy but around to it! I'm nervous but I think I can get them.

Please Review!

Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!

Okay, this is really late, and I apologize for that. I just started college for Vet-tech, and it's already kicking my ass Dx, I can barely eat and sleep. I'm buried in Homework! I'm trying to catch up on reviewing stories and responding to **_PM_**'s! I'll get around to everyone, just hang on. :). Also did everyone love the end of '**_Terrors_**"? I was like :O. New **Young Justice, **and **NCIS,** the only thing keeping me sane through my first year of College!

Anywho, here the Fantastic chapter 20!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash."

**Warning:** Nah

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty: Family Reunion<strong>_

_"The one thing that Central City wants to know is why the Flash's young sidekick, Flash Junior, was buried in Central-"_

_"I recognized all the sidekicks, but I think we all want to know who the green one was, I mean-"_

_"Why was Robin, the famed Boy Wonder, with Flash-?"_

_"Did Batman bury Flash Junior for some kind of training exercise-?"_

_"Who buried Baby Flash-?"_

_"Does Superman have a side-?"_

_"Did Green Arrow replace Speedy and get a new-?"_

_"Not only was Batman himself in Central City, but so were all the side-"_

_"Are Little Flash's days as a superhero over-?"_

_"First off, his name is Kid Flash!"_

Iris clicked off the television, not wanting to see the whole situation again. For Iris Allen was there when they pulled Kid Flash-no, Wally, out of the ground. Barry had told her that the Rogues had captured and hurt Wally; she thought that they were holding him hostage somewhere; she didn't possibly think that they had done something as horrible and inhumane as what happened.

But no, the young speedster, her nephew, was buried, buried alive in Central City Cemetery with bombs under the coffin.

The night Iris witnessed Wally getting pulled out of the ground, she was sitting at home waiting for Barry to come running in with Wally. Wally would be all beat up, of course, because of the Rogues, but he would still have that cheesy smile of his plastered on his face. Instead, she was called into work, because Batman and the other sidekicks were spotted in Central City. All of the sidekicks all except for one: Kid Flash.

It wasn't a news story that Iris wanted to cover, not at all. Not only because Wally wasn't with the team that he absolutely adored, the team that he always went on and on about, but because they were probably there to assist in rescuing Kid Flash. She had hoped to cover a story about the team of sidekicks, coming to Central City with Kid Flash on a mission, to see him, working with his team.

But that wasn't the case.

After what she saw, Iris regretted every time, every single time she had ever kicked Wally out to 'get up and get active' instead of sitting lazily and staring with a look resembling a zombie at the television. The simple 'get up and go run' had turned into a horrible nightmare for the Allen family. Iris didn't even want to think about how terrified Wally was. The whole concept of her nephew being buried alive made her feel shaken up inside.

Wally had to have been amazingly scared if Barry had to raise his voice to get Wally to calm down. If there was one thing Barry never ever did, it was raise his voice at Wally or her. But the whole Cadmus incident did show the speedster had the capability of yelling.

That night, Barry sat Wally down and ranted for hours in a raised voice about how irresponsible and idiotic Wally's actions were about infiltrating Cadmus. And during that whole rant, the younger speedster had not only a look of fear on his face, but also one of almost absolute awe listening to his uncle's raised voice as he ranted on and on. Which really didn't help the situation, but that was besides the point.

But, after seeing Wally get yanked out of the coffin by the Green Lantern and handed over to Flash, it took every single ounce of willpower Iris had not to run over and hold Wally in her arms and tell him how everything was going to be alright, that she would never kick him out of the house again and, how sorry she was.

All Iris could now was wait. Wait for Wally and Barry to return, clenching Wally's goggles in her hands. She hadn't let them leave her sight since Barry gave them to her when he promised to bring Wally home.

Now she was waiting for that promise to be fulfilled. The night Wally was taken to the Watchtower, Barry called reporting that Wally was receiving the best treatment that the Watchtower had to offer. She had received another call explaining Wally's condition: two broken legs, a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and a broken nose. He was hurt badly, but was expected to make a full recovery.

Today's call informed her that Barry was coming home with Wally. Slowly, Iris was beginning to gain the impatience of a speedster; the clock wouldn't change, and it felt like Barry wasn't going to come through the door with Wally. She was beginning to understand how they must live every millisecond to the fullest to make their time worthwhile.

The sound of the door opening then closing a few moments later rang through the household, and it was quickly followed by Barry's voice saying something about 'taking it easy for awhile.'

Quickly bolting up from her seat, Iris rushed towards the door. Instantly her hands clasped over her mouth to prevent a loud gasp from escaping when she saw Wally in a wheelchair, both legs and one arm encrusted in thick, white casts.

"Oh, Wally…" Iris said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

Wally lifted his head; the expression on the speedster's face was first one of disbelief, but then he instantly burst into tears, and Iris quickly went over to him. Iris embraced him in a bone-crushing, yet somehow gentle, hug. Wally leaned into her embrace, returning it with his own embrace, burying his face into her shoulder.

"I was so scared…" Wally whimpered.

"I know, Wally," Iris replied, unable to hold back the rivers of tears that dripped down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Barry watched the touching reunion, kneeling down and rubbing circles on Wally's back as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs.

"I-I…I thought," Wally's muffled sobs came from his aunt's shoulder, "I-I'd never see you guys again."

If it was possible, Iris tightened her grip even more than it was before on her nephew. "Shh, it's okay Wally," Iris whispered, gently rocking him. "You're safe now."

Wally pulled away from the embrace and turned towards his uncle before slinging his good arm over his uncle's shoulder and pulling him into the embrace. And now Barry was crying, glittering tears leaving tracks all over his face.

The reunion, Iris thought, as she gathered the two in her arms, was bittersweet. But it was so much better than no reunion at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you **Lilmiss** for editing! You're the greatest! There are only two chapters left of this story :'( so tragic its coming to an end ;) but then I'll focus on **The Speedsters** and **Breaking Speed**.

Please Review!

Until Next Time :P


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!

This was the my favorite chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing it the most! And i hope you enjoy it as much as i do :) again, I'm trying to catch up on reviewing and PM's I'll get to ya :P

Anyway here is Chapter 21!

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash."

**Warning:** Blood, death.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice, but I do own a red car that I named **_Flash_** :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Flash's Nightmare<strong>_

_Flash stabbed the shovel into the ground desperately, pausing when the tip collided with a solid surface. "I hit something," Flash said kneeling down in the dirt, using his hands to wipe the dirt, Robin assisting, as the rest of the team came up behind them._

_Robin wiped the dirt off the Plexiglas. "KF!" Robin barked, his eyes wide with horror, seeing Wally with the barrel of the cold, unforgiving gun in his mouth._

_The two opened the lid of the coffin, and Flash reached for Kid's hand to yank the gun out of his mouth. Then there was the sound of a thundering explosion and wet blood and warm flesh splatters against his cheeks._

Barry bolted upright in bed, choking back the urge to scream as he fought down the urge to vomit. Beads of sweat caressed his forehead, his chest heaving as he made desperate gasps for air. His eyes darted around the room; everything was normal. It was a dream, just a dream. Nothing more. He shivered involuntarily, shaking his head to get those horrific and gruesome images out of his head.

Cringing at the horrid feeling in his stomach, Barry used his super-speed to race into the bathroom, quickly emptying the contents of his stomach, gagging on the disgusting taste. Once Barry finally stopped upchucking, he leaned against the wall.

Barry rubbed his eyes; it was going to be another night with no sleep.

He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. For days, the terrible nightmares had robbed the speedster of his sleep. Every time he tried to get a wink of sleep, or even when he closed his eyes for more than a couple of moments, those images, those horrific images, came to haunt him, making him question sometimes if Kid was still alive. Every night, those horrific images just got worse.

Wrapping his arms around his bubbling stomach, he thought about how all those images, everything single one of them that haunted his nightmares, if the Fates hadn't been kind to him, could have been true.

Every single night those images changed, or were the same, but more gruesome than they were before. Sometimes, they were a minute late and when they moved the dirt all they saw was blood splattered against the Plexiglas, a ragged, bloody hole marring Kid's face. Sometimes, Green Lantern's ring lost its power and the coffin exploded with Kid inside, bloody chunks of body parts hitting the lid. Or, the coffin exploded before they even knew where Kid was.

Barry tightened his arms around his stomach, swallowing down the next round of bile that was slowly slithering up his throat.

He squeezed his eyes shut, another wave of nausea washed over him. Barry lurched violently; in mere seconds he emptied what little he had remaining in his stomach. He ran his hands through his hair, his elbows rested on the rim of the toilet as his body trembled uncontrollably. Lurching again, his ribs crackled at the muscle contraction to empty his stomach.

"Barry?" a soft voice came from behind him; glancing up, the speedster saw his wife kneeling beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Barry, are you alright?"

Iris frowned at seeing the bags under Barry's eyes from the lack of sleep he had. He had told her how bad the nightmares got, and they now seemed to be escalating, but Barry wouldn't admit it.

"Peachy," Barry said, giving her a weak smile.

Iris's frown only deepened, "So…" Iris glanced around at the mess in the bathroom, "You didn't just throw up all over the bathroom?"

A weak chuckle escaped the speedster as he leaned against the wall. "I'm fine, really, I'll clean this up, get something to drink, and come back to bed. I think I'm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Barry said, giving a reassuring smile, standing up, though he grasped hold of her when he got to his feet and the room started to spin wildly around him, everything merging into streaks of colors, like when he ran at super-speed.

"Barry!"

"I'm fine…just a little dizzy…"

Iris sighed, watching her husband warily, revulsion washing over her as he began hacking up the last bit of his rejected meal out of the back of his throat, and cleaning up what was once his dinner. (Third dinner, to be exact!)

Once the bathroom was clean, Barry slowly made his way silently down the hallway to get a nice, cold glass of water to wash away the vile taste in his mouth and (hopefully) calm his nerves.

Once Barry finally reached the top of the stairs, another image of Wally with the gun in his mouth flew through the speedster's mind. Barry stopped dead in his tracks; the feeling he was going to throw up began to bubble in his stomach once again.

Barry shook his head, trying to get the disturbing image out of his head; Wally was fine. He was fine.

"Wally…"

The urge to check on his nephew caused the wave of nausea to disappear instantly, and he super-sped to Wally's door.

Barry slowly opened Wally's bedroom door and peered inside. His held breath was released from his lungs after seeing Wally, sound asleep, under a pile of blankets.

A whimper caused Barry to jump a little as he made his way over to his nephew. Sitting down on his bed, the image of the blood splattering against his face flashed through Barry's mind once again, sending shivers down the speedster's spine.

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry looked down at the tired, unfocused, green eyes that were now blearily staring at him. "I'm right here, Wally," Barry said softly. Wally stared at him, blinking a few times, staring at him, trying to make sure he was really there, and not a figure of his imagination. Licking his lips, he finally spoke. "I can't…I can't sleep," Wally whispered, biting his lip, his eyelashes fluttering ever-so-slightly.

Barry frowned; if anyone needed sleep it was, Wally. "Why can't you sleep, Kid?" Barry asked softly, brushing the red bangs off his nephew's forehead; it was then he noticed the dark bags under his eyes. Wally looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep…I'll wake up back there."

Barry felt his heart sink. "Wally, look at me," Barry said, and once the green eyes flickered towards him, he said, "You're safe now, Wally, you don't need to be scared to go to sleep. You're not going to wake up there."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Wally gave him a weak nod. Knowing that Wally was alright, Barry got up, and ruffled Wally's hair gently. "Try and get some sleep, okay? I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

As Barry began to walk away, Wally began to panic slightly; he still felt that he was going to wake up in the coffin and be alone all over again. "Uncle Barry!" Wally cried quietly, causing Barry to stop and turn around almost instantly. "…I'm hungry"

Barry let out a soft chuckle. "What do you want?" Barry asked, making his way back over to his nephew.

Wally sat up, looking up at his uncle with a pitiful look. "Carry me...?" Barry raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to say no, but his gaze drifted to the cast-encrusted legs before traveling upwards to meet Wally's eyes. Wally's puppy-dog eyes. Letting out a small sigh, he slid his one arm under Wally's legs and the other around Wally's torso and lifted him up.

Barry paused once his nephew was in his arms. The young speedster felt lighter, much lighter then he should be. Like he had lost weight. Barry then remembered that Iris had said that Wally wasn't eating very much, or sleeping, either.

Wally winced in pain, but wrapped one of his arms around his uncle's neck.

Barry began to walk down the hallway. "You know this is a one time thing, right?" Barry said quietly as he started his descent down the flight of stairs.

Wally gave a tired nod, wincing again when his uncle sat him on the couch.

"What are you hungry for?" Barry asked.

Wally shrugged as he shifted positions so Barry could elevate his legs.

Barry gave a small frown, normally Wally couldn't make up his mind about what he wanted, but he was so exhausted that he couldn't think straight. "Alright then, I'll surprise you," Barry said.

Once in the kitchen, he scratched the back of his head. Wally needed something quick, and that wouldn't be to heavy on Wally's stomach. Barry snapped his fingers as the answer came to him. A peanut butter sandwich. It wasn't too heavy, and it wasn't too light. Using his super-speed, he quickly made two sandwiches, and then made his way back into the living room. He sat down on the couch, noticing that Wally had shifted his position so that his legs were propped up on the arm of the couch. Wally's head rested on his uncle's leg, using it as a pillow.

Wally took a few bites of his sandwich before placing it back on the plate and staring blankly at the television that was showing whatever was on at two in the morning.

Once Barry had quickly eaten his sandwich, he then glanced down at Wally, who seemed to have drifted off. Barry let out a small chuckle as he gently brushed a few strands of hair off of Wally's face.

Another image.

_A thundering explosion and a spurt of crimson liquid splattering across the Plexiglas._

Swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat, the speedster looked down at his nephew, gently stroking his hair. Wally actually looked peaceful after going to hell and back.

Rubbing his eyes, the speedster's brain began to race, trying to understand the whole situation.

Barry was angry, angry at Wally, and was mentally slapping himself for it. Anger had been bubbling inside the speedster since Wally disappeared, but the anger instantly turned to rage as soon as the speedster saw Wally with the gun in his mouth.

Ready to end his life. So ready to throw it all away.

What if Robin ignored what tripped him? What if they didn't search the cemetery? What if the Trickster had told him a lie? One mistake, just one simple, mistake, even one second's difference, and Wally really would have been gone.

Barry shook his head, mentally slapping himself once again. Looking at it from a different view, if he was put in Wally's place instead, how long would it take before he broke? Surrounded by dirt, with no way to contact anyone for help, slowly dying by suffocation or starvation.

But that didn't make Barry feel any better. Just the though that his protégé…no his nephew, had given up on them, shook the speedster to the core.

Wally whimpered in his sleep, and Barry continued to gently brush his nephew's flaming red hair, and instantly, the young speedster seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry, Kid…" Barry said softly, raw emotion lacing his words.

Once again, another horrific image flashed through the speedster's mind, an image of Wally's face mutilated by shooting himself. And then another; the Green Lantern pulling out an emaciated body, Kid Flash's body- vomit threatened to spew Barry's throat, but he desperately swallowed it down. He squeezed his eyes shut as more images flashed through his head, every single one showing him Wally's dead body.

"Uncle Barry…?"

Barry's bright green eyes snapped open, looking down at his nephew, who, in turn, was staring up at him, eyes filled with worry.

"Go back to sleep, Wally."

"I'm not dead, Uncle Barry."

Barry blinked, "Wha-?"

Wally stared at him. "Aunt Iris told me about your dreams…" Wally said quietly, pushing himself up and slowly moving his legs so he was sitting upright. "I-I'm sorry."

Caught of guard by the random apology, Barry's voice seemed to vanish as he tried to think of what he could say to his nephew. After a few moments of looking like a fish out of water, his voice returned. "Why are you sorry?"

Wally shifted his gaze to his cast encrusted legs and arm, signed by both Green Lanterns (John and Hal) Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, and even the Dark Knight (after Barry annoyed him to no end), as well as Flash, Barry Allen and Iris. His green eyes skimmed over the little messages they left, before finally answering the question. "For…for almost killing myself…"

The color drained from the speedster's face.

A few tears trickled down Wally's cheeks. "W-when you didn't come…I-I thought you gave up looking for me…so I gave up," Wally whimpered. "I-I'm sorry…"

Barry felt anger bubble inside his veins "Wally…I was ready to tear this city apart looking for you!"

Wally flinched, making Barry frown. "I'm sorry, Uncle Barry…I-I almost took something…you gave me a second chance at," Wally choked out.

The anger subsided into guilt.

Then Wally looked up at him, his crimson green eyes now filled with pain-filled look that made Barry's heart shatter into a million pieces. "I'm sorry, Uncle Barry…" Wally whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Barry instantly pulled Wally into a hug, a single tear trickling down the older speedster's cheek. "I love you, Kid. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Favorite Chapter! :) Barry and Wally FTW! Thank you **Lilmiss** for editing! One more Chapter! :D

Please Review!

Until Next Time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hi! First off i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and for sticking around until i updated!

Secondly, i'd personally like to thank my beta **Lilmiss** for helping me finish this story! I don't think i would have been able to finish this at all without her assistance. Thank you so much **Lilmiss** for putting up with me and all my stories, you the biggest life saver *EPIC huggles*

Thirdly, updates will be slowed down for awhile...college is killing me, and exams aren't helping. I've never been a huge test taker, they are my weakness!

Anyway, enough chit-chat, it's time for the last chapter of In The Grave :D

**Summary:** "You might want to breathe slowly, or you could simply put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger, or anyway you want...You're going to die down here Baby Flash."

**Warning:** none...i don't think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, if i did there would be loads of Flash and Kid Flash fluff, and a lot of moments between Wally, Dick and Roy :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Back From the Grave<strong>_

Robin couldn't be more excited.

Today was the day. Today was the day when his best friend was finally coming back from his time off to heal after being buried alive by the Central City Rogues.

No one on the team had seen or heard from Wally since he was taken to the Watchtower after being pulled out of his grave-literally. Unlike the rest of the team, Robin had been constantly asking Flash to see Wally, to the point where the Flash tried to actually avoid the Boy Wonder. But the scarlet speedster said the same thing every time: 'Wally just needs some good old-fashioned R&R. He'll be returning soon, Kiddo.'

Said R&R had to be mostly for the physiological wounds his friend had. There was no doubt in Robins mind that the young speedster had suffered post-traumatic stress disorder during the whole experience. The Bat protégé involuntarily shuddered, remembering the look on Wally's face when he was begging them to get out of the coffin. The speedster looked so…so vulnerable. Robin shuddered again at the thought of the kind of state his best friend was in. But one can't expect to be normal after being buried alive and almost…

Robin didn't want to think about it. He couldn't even think about it.

But now, Wally was returning to the cave. Though the speedster was still healing, Flash finally gave the 'okay' on letting Wally visit the mountain, saying it would help the kid's mental recovery.

As the young protégé made his way to the zeta-beam, he paused and took a few steps back to investigate the item that caught his attention –an old cassette player.

Robin held the old device and looked it over from top to bottom before concluding that this cassette player wasn't the one that the Rogues had sent Flash. This one was smaller, more like a handheld cassette player, kind of like what people considered mp3 players. It took a moment before it finally hit the Boy Wonder. This cassette player was in the coffin with Kid, and Kid had it in his hands when Green Lantern yanked him out of the ground.

Robin tried to piece together why Wally would want to hold onto it, and...why Batman had it. "Evidence," Robin muttered, mentally slapping himself.

_Curiosity killed the Bat_, Robin thought sardonically as he pressed the play button on the device. At first, the only thing he could hear was static, and then, abruptly, a voice broke through the static that sent chills down Robin's spine.

Grabbing the device, he ran through the zeta-beam, well aware of the consequences Batman would have in store for him once he found out that his protégé took his evidence. Washing the Batmoblie was worth it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Recognize Robin…B-01<em>" the computer announced the arrival of the Boy Wonder, catching the attention of M'gann and Artemis, who were in the cave's kitchen.

"Robin!" M'gann smiled, excitement seeping into her voice. "Any news on when Wally will be arriving?"

Robin shook his head. "No," he said joining the rest of the team, "Flash is bringing him, and knowing Flash...it may take awhile."

M'gann raised one eyebrow. "How could they take awhile; they're the fastest people on Earth!"

Artemis pointed out, "Knowing Kid Mouth, his mentor is probably worse"

Robin let out a small evil cackle. "You really don't know Flash very well."

As if on cue, a gust of wind alerted them of the arrival of the Central City's scarlet speedsters. But the team's excited smiles vanished upon seeing that Flash did not have his protégé with him.

"Hey Flash!" Robin greeted smiling, "Where's Wally?"

"He's still at school," Flash said, ruffling the Boy Wonder's hair. "He had some make-up test he had to do. He'll be arriving once he contacts me!"

"Wonderful!" M'gann smiled warmly. "I baked him a fresh batch of cookies for when he arrives!"

Flash's lips twitched upward. "I'm sure he'll be excited."

The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention, and upon looking up, they saw Superboy and Kaldur come into the kitchen. Kaldur paused at seeing Kid Flash's mentor at the mountain.

"Is Kid here?" Superboy asked Flash.

Flash shook his head. "No, but he will be, when he calls me to pick him up from school."

"How is Wally doing?" Kaldur asked, joining the rest of the team, all of them staring at the Flash, wanting answers.

The speedster blinked before he let out a small sigh. "He's fine; he just needed time to recuperate. He couldn't sleep for a good week and a half, and he really wouldn't eat much of anything." Flash paused as if debating if he should continue, but he did. "He still wakes up some nights screaming. He's getting better, but…" Another pause. "I think he still has a long way to go."

"Poor Wally" M'gann frowned. "Uncle J'onn said he had been talking to Wally to help him." She looked up at Flash for conformation.

Flash gave a small nod, "Wally suffered some post-traumatic stress disorder, and I asked J'onn to talk to him. When he was up at the Watchtower, his actions...troubled me." Upon seeing the team frown, he quickly switched gears. "But don't worry, he's getting better!" A weak smile touched Flash's lips. "Once he gets out of his cast, it should be easier. He's…he's just down in the dumps and going stir-crazy about not being able to run."

Artemis snorted, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. "Sounds like Wally."

"Although," Flash said, getting the team's attention again, "he has been asking me if Batman or I had taken that cassette player."

"The one the Rogues sent?" Superboy asked.

Flash shook his head, "No, the one that was in the coffin with him," Flash said. "I don't know what happened to it. It disappeared when we got to the Watchtower…"

Robin smirked. "You mean this cassette player?" Robin placed the device in front of everyone on the island counter.

"I should've known Bats took it," Flash huffed, crossing is arms. "What a klepto!"

Superboy glared down at the old-fashioned device that dared to call itself technology. "Why would Kid want this thing?"

"Wally wouldn't tell me," Flash muttered.

"I swear, if he say it's to put on his souvenir shelf," Artemis growled, "he's going to be the fast boy alive-with a permanent limp!"

Flash frowned, but Kaldur placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder. "I am sure that Wally has good reasons for wanting it."

"But...why?" M'gann asked quietly.

"Because it has a message on it," Robin finally blurted out, successfully capturing everyone's attention.

"A message?" M'gann blinked. "Why would Wally leave a message?"

"A final goodbye."

Heads snapped towards Flash, who looked several shades paler then he should have. Robin watched him warily, in case the speedster decided to pass out or throw up. But the attention of the team immediately went back towards the cassette player that rested on the island.

An eerie silence enveloped the mountain. Wary glances were exchanged between everyone before once again landing on the cassette player.

"Should we?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll put it to a vote," Robin said. "All those who say we listen to the message, say 'I'!"

"I!"

"All oppose?"

"Nay."

Heads whipped towards the scarlet speedster, who had his arms crossed, a serious look of disapproval marring his normally happy face. "Look, I know you are all curious about what Kid said," said Flash snatching the cassette player off the counter, "but, Kid asked me if I found it to return it to him."

"You can!" Robin argued, grabbing the device from the speedster's hand. "After we listen. He doesn't need to know."

Flash frowned.

"It shall be kept between us," Kaldur added.

Flash cringed at the team, whose eyes were bearing down on the speedster. Glancing at the Bat protégé, he realized Robin had his sunglasses lowered slightly, revealing his bright blue eyes to the speedster, in the Boy Wonder's famous and effective puppy-dog eyes. The look almost melted the speedster's heart, and he let out a sigh of defeat.

Robin sneered, pushing up his sunglasses. Wally had told him in the past that the Flash couldn't resist puppy-dog eyes, and since Robin was the absolute master of puppy-dog eyes, everything worked out nicely. Superboy nodded, and pressed the play button and through the moment of static came Kid's voice.

"_Kid Flash…_" Kid's cracking voice said. "_Whoever finds this…give it to Flash._"

Flash bit down on his lip so hard it started to bleed, and he gagged slightly as the salty, metallic taste filled his mouth. The tone in his nephew's voice sent chills down the speedster's spine; desperation and hopelessness permeated Wally's words.

"_I-I don't know how much tape I have…_" Kid said before a shuddering breath was released. "_I-I will miss all of you…you all are great…the best family I could ask for. Please don't blame yourselves for this…It was my choice…_" There was a pause. "_I-I…just want you to know…this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make…_"

Everyone looked up at each other, pained expressions on their faces, coming to the conclusion about what the decision was.

"_Uncle Barry…Aunt Iris…I'm sorry this is the way I have to say goodbye_," Kid whimpered. "_I-I…never thanked you enough…for saving me from my dad. You raised me right….it was a lot of fun. I love you guys._"

Robin glanced over at the Flash, who had his arms crossed, but one could see that he was digging his nails into his skin.

"_Rob…_" Everyone's gazes snapped towards the Boy Wonder. "_Dude, you're my best friend. Keep messing with the English language, it could end up in a dictionary._" A weak laugh came from Kid's sobs, like a small island of happy surrounded by a sea of despair. "_Y-You need to continue that list of pranks we made…and pull them off…it's just…I'm…I'm not feeing the aster right now, bro…I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. Please, look after Uncle Barry for me_"

"What list of pranks?" Artemis growled, glaring at the Boy Wonder. "You made a list?"

"Yeah, but Artemis, now is really not the time," Robin snapped.

"_Kaldur, you have been way too patient with me. You put up with my mouth and crap like no one else._" Looks were thrown at the Young Justice leader, who had his head bowed, his gaze trained at the floor. "_I'm sorry. I said I would have been a better leader, but you always did great, and you don't need to be perfect; we know that you try your best._" There was a pause, "_Also, don't let Bats scare ya, he's a big teddy bear…under all that darkness…or at least a grizzly bear._"

An eruption of quiet snorts came from the team.

"Leave it to Kid Mouth to make a joke in a final goodbye," Artemis muttered.

"Shh!" Robin hushed.

"_Superboy._" Superboy straightened at hearing his name. "_You know what, I've had so much time to think, I'm going to call you Conner._" A small smile crept across the clone's lips. "_Try and keep that temper of yours in check, okay? Also don't give up on Superman…get Robin to beat him up._"

Superboy looked up at the Bat protégé with hopeful eyes, and the Boy Wonder smirked. "I'll get right on that, Conner!"

"_Megan…I'm sorry I flirted so much…I'm such an idiot…keep working on your cooking skills….I don't think Super-erm…Conner's stomach can handle more puking._"

"Oh, Wally," M'gann whispered, blinking away her tears.

There was a long pause before Kid spoke again.

"_Arty.._."

"Oh, this should be good," Artemis sighed.

"_I-I never told ya…I never hated you…I-I actually like ya…a lot…I would have asked you out…but I'm an idiot and you don't like me._" There was pause. "_I'm sorry I was such an ass to you…you just got mad at everything… and it was so funny and…I'm sorry._"

Everyone turned towards the archer, whose face was bright red with embarrassment.

"How sweet!" M'gann smiled.

"So…" Robin said, a sly smirk on his face. "You gonna feel the aster and go out with him now?"

"Shut up, Boy Blunder, if you know what's good for you!" Artemis hissed, but her blush only intensified when the bat protégé made a heart shape with his hands. "I'm going to strangle you…"

"Team, please be quiet," Kaldur said politely, and all attention was focused back on the cassette player.

"_Uncle Barry,_" Flash instantly tensed, "_I hope I didn't disappoint you…as Kid Flash…and as your nephew._" Flash's chest constricted painfully. "_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough._"

"Kid…" Barry whispered to himself.

Sobs rang through the cassette player for a few moments before Kid spoke again.

"_This damn tape can't even begin to cover everything I want to say._"

"_I'm sorry…Please forgive me!_"

After those final words were spoken, it was nothing more then heart-wrenching sobs.

_Click!_

Another eerie silence rang through the mountain. Glances were exchanged between everyone, but no one said anything. What does one say after hearing a friend's final goodbye right before they almost kill themselves?

Flash cringed when a voice penetrated the silence through his com-link. "Flash here," he said quickly. "Okay…on my way, Kid." Looking at the team, he said, "I'll be back in ten," and just like that, he was gone in a streak of red.

Even after the Flash was gone, the silence hung in the room, and it slowly started to suffocate the team. It was a good three minutes before anyone started to speak.

"Ten minutes…" Robin said. "Knowing Flash, he won't be here for thirty."

His teammates stared at him, realizing that the Boy Wonder just blurted out to break the silence. The cave had been too quiet for too long.

Catching his drift, Artemis was the second to break the silence; it was slowly getting under her skin. "So….a prank list?" Artemis asked, turning her attention to the Boy Wonder.

Robin gave the best innocent smile he could conjure up at the moment, "You know Wally, he's always making stuff up!"

"Right," Artemis spat, not buying it at all, stepping towards the Boy Wonder, ready to try anything to get the little prankster to fork over the list. "You better hand that list over!"

"Not now!" Kaldur barked, stepping between the two. "Wally is returning to the cave. I would like the atmosphere to be peaceful for when he arrives."

"Fine," Artemis huffed, still glaring at the Boy Wonder, who returned a small cackle of laughter.

Waiting was beginning to get under the team's skin more then the silence had. What was supposed to be ten minutes turned into sixty minutes, and the team was becoming restless.

"What is taking them so damn long?" Conner huffed.

"You'd think that the fastest man alive could get here with Wally in seconds, but _nooo_," Artemis muttered, sinking into her seat.

"This is Flash we're talking about," Robin smirked, resting his feet on the coffee table.

The team blinked at him, confused by the relevance of his statement. Flash was the fastest man alive. How could he take so long?

"You guys do know that Flash is famous for being late, right?"

"Really?" M'gann blinked confusingly. "How is that even possible?"

A snicker escaped the acrobat's lips. "That's a question that even Batman doesn't even know the answer to!"

Silence seemed to take over again, and it was not something team was used to; the truth was that they absolutely hated silence."I have an idea!" Robin blurted out again, jumping up from his seat on the couch, breaking the silence before he went absolutely insane.

"Coming from you, it's one of the pranks on the list…" Artemis said sourly, glaring at the Boy Wonder, "and it can't be a good idea."

Ignoring the archer's comment with a smirk, he continued, "You know how we promised Flash that we wouldn't tell Wally that we listened to the tape?"

"Yeah," Conner said, cocking an eyebrow. "You want to break that promise?"

"Not necessarily," Robin said, shaking a finger at the clone, "I'm just saying that we could just give our little speedster clues."

Kaldur frowned slightly. "Do you not think that Kid Flash would be angry that we listened to the tape?"

"Yeah, but you know Wally, he doesn't stay mad for long!"

"Doesn't stay mad at you for long!" Conner corrected.

"Exactly!" The team's glares only made the Boy Wonder smile innocently. "Just kidding, just kidding, calm down!"

The leader sighed, thinking about the suggestion, glancing up only to see the team looking at him, waiting for him to make his final decision on the matter. "Fine…" Kaldur sighed in defeat, "We shall give Wally hints, but you must inform Flash… quietly."

"No problem there!"

"_Flash...04...Kid Flash...B03._"

The team instantly stiffened at hearing the computer announce the arrival of the two speedsters.

"Wally!" Robin was the first to react. He jumped over the couch and ran towards his red-haired friend with a speed that impressed both Wally and his uncle.

But once he skidded to a halt in front of the speedsters, the smile on his face faltered. Wally was sitting in a wheelchair, both of his legs and his right arm encrusted in thick, white casts. There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his green eyes seemed a bit duller then they used to be. Almost as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"Damn, bro!"

A weak smile appeared on the speedster's face, and a small hint of life flickered back into those green eyes Robin knew so well. "Hey bro," Wally said, and Robin immediately hugged him. The speedster tensed and blinked a few times before returning the gesture.

"It's a Kodak moment," Flash teased, letting out a fake sniffle.

The two friends glared up at the older speedster, who smiled. But Wally then turned his attention to the rest of the team, whose faces shone with utter excitement.

A weak, but cheesy grin appeared on the speedster's lips. "Aww, I was missed."

"Of course you were, Wally!" M'gann said, hugging him tightly.

Again, the speedster tensed at the embrace, wincing at his still healing ribs, but didn't protest and hugged her back.

"It is good to have you back, Wally." Kaldur said placing his hand on Wally's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, receiving a smile from the speedster. Superboy gave Wally a warm look and Wally returned it, more life seeping back into his eyes.

"Kid Flash, the fastest boy in the world, in a wheelchair," Artemis said a smirk on her face. "Never thought I'd see that day."

"Aww, you know you missed me, Arty!" Wally laughed weakly.

"Hardly," Artemis sniffed, but the archer stiffened when Robin made a heart with his hands, and her face started turning red. She quickly sent the Boy Wonder a threatening glare, but the response she got was a sneer.

"Oh, Wally!" M'gann chirped, "I made a fresh batch of cookies for you!"

Wally smiled weakly. "Thanks Meg, but I-" Before the Flash protégé could say anything else, a loud growl that seemed to shake the mountain came from his stomach. He flinched under the look of his uncle, whose face seemed to say: 'You need to eat something.'

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he smiled and said, "Sounds great."

M'gann smiled brightly. "Great! Conner, could you help me, please?"

Conner shrugged and followed M'gann in the kitchen, unaware of the wide-eyed Flash protégé they left with the rest of the team.

"Wally!" Artemis said, waving her head in front of the speedster's face. "I think we lost him." She followed Robin, who pushed the dazed speedster into the living area, and gave Wally a small smack to the back of his head.

Wally instantly came out of his trance and looked up at his teammates and mentor, who were looking at him with concern and slight amusement. "What…what did she call Supey?"

"Conner," Robin said simply, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "Why?"

Wally's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally muttered, "No reason…" The speedster was trying hard to remember why the name rang a bell; it was so familiar, but the speedster couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. But right now, all that really mattered to Wally was that Supey had a real name.  
>They were trying to find a name for the clone for awhile now, but he still couldn't figure out where the name Conner came from.<p>

The young speedster nearly had a heart attack when his thoughts were interrupted by an arm snaking around his shoulders, but he relaxed, seeing that it was only his 'little brother'. "So, KF," Robin said, an evil smirk slowly dancing across his features, "I have an idea for our special list."

Wally cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the said list, an evil smile making its away over the speedster's lips. "Really? Let me here your evil plan, Rob."

As the Boy Wonder whispered into his best friend's ear, the team and Flash watched those bright green eyes widen with a look of horror, but were startled when a large, ear-to-ear smile appeared on the speedster face.

"Where is Conner when we need him?" Artemis groaned.

Finally, Robin finished, and Wally stared at his best friend. "That is...that is the evilest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Wally laughed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, bro!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Artemis said, shifting in her seat, wanting to know what was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for anyone but those two troublemakers.

"Then don't get on our bad side and we won't have a problem," Wally smirked darkly.

Artemis was about to say something when Kaldur placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Artemis, let them have their fun," Kaldur said calmly. "We can come up with our own list."

As soon as those words left the Atlantian's lips, Wally blinked furiously. He stuck a finger in his ear and pulled it out; did he hear that right? Kaldur, the leader, the most mature of the group, said they were going to come up with a list? A prank list!

Wally was suddenly felt the urge to back away slowly and run-no, wheel-himself out of the room as fast as he could. Before he could, though, the smell of cookies reached his nose.

"Here we are!" M'gann announced, coming in the living area with a fresh batch of cookies. To Wally's surprise, they were perfect; there was nothing burnt, not even the bottom.

Wally gave a weak grin as his mouth watered, but he wrinkled his nose when he didn't feel hungry anymore. Just the smell of food made him feel like he just ate a full meal, but feeling Flash's gaze staring down at him, he forced himself to eat some.

"Thanks, Meggers."

Artemis cringed slightly, holding herself back from giving the speedster a swift smack to the back of the head, like she normally would. But then she remembered the recording one the tape, that he liked her and basically flirted with M'gann for fun. The thought calmed her slightly, but the flirting annoyed the archer to no end.

A loud smack was heard. The team looked up in surprise and saw Flash holding his hand, looking down at Wally, who was staring up at him with a territorial look.

"What?" Flash cried out in surprise. "I'm not allowed to have a cookie?"

Wally's eyes seemed to narrowed, but it was more of a playful look then a threatening look.

"Wally, I made those for everyone," M'gann explained.

Wally gave her a quick glance before grabbing the whole plate of cookies and tried to wheel himself away, but the Flash grabbed onto the back his wheelchair and pulled him back.

"Share!"

"Never!"

The team's heads went back and forth, as if they were watching an agonizing tennis match, listening to the two speedster's immature remarks, and marveling at their unproffessional wrestling match.

"No! Stop!" Wally cried out, as his uncle tickled his sides, making him gasp breathlessly with laughter. While the younger was distracted, the speedster stole a handful of cookies. "Cheater!"

"Not my fault you're ticklish!" Flash said triumphantly as he ate his cookies in a mocking manner.

"Are they always like this?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, but normally things get broken, and it's much more entertaining," Robin said, giggling a bit when hearing the speedsters' argument continue. "This is just a little wrestling match for them…mainly because Wally is hurt."

"And if Wally wasn't hurt?" Conner asked raising an eyebrow at the two.

"We'd have to buy a new television." Robin said, "These two are destructive as hell."

"And Batman allows this?" Kaldur asked incredulously.

"We gave up trying to stop them a long time ago," Robin simply said.

"Oh Ha-ha-ah listen to the funny scarlet speedster!"

"Aww, Hot Rod, chill out!" Flash laughed, ruffling the young speedster's fiery hair, getting a playful glare out of his nephew, and the Flash's smile only grew from seeing more life flicker back in the kid's bright green eyes.

Artemis smirked. She was going to get a lot more mileage out of this than she did when she found out that the famous Kid Flash's real name was Wallace. But Hot Rod was priceless.

But everything stopped as quickly as it started when the Flash pressed the com-link that was in his ear. "Flash here." The speedster rolled his neck in what looked like annoyance before he let out a small sigh. "Someone sounds like they woke up on the wrong side of the Batcave this morning..."

The entire team's (minus Wally and Robin, who sported twin smiles) jaws dropped comically at hearing the  
>words that came out of the speedster's mouth. Did he really just say that to the Dark Knight?<p>

"Ohh, I'm shaking," Flash snickered. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm coming, calm down before you have a heart-attack, Bats."

Wally's smile faded upon hearing that his mentor was leaving, but the lack of a smile didn't go unnoticed by the scarlet speedster, and he went over to his nephew, kneeling in front of him. He started talking to the younger speedster in a quiet voice.

The team looked over at Conner, silently begging for his super-hearing to come into play. The young clone shrugged. "They're talking too fast to be decipherable."

When their attention went back, there was only one speedster, who was wide-eyed, eyes blinking in confusion.

"Are you alright, Wally?" Kaldur asked, clearly concerned, placing his hand on the speedster's shoulder, which seemed to jerk the speedster out of his troubled reverie.

"Yeah, uh…sorry," Wally smiled. "So…uh…what do you guys want to do now?"

"I can find a way to get the new Harry Potter movie," Robin smirked, "'Cause I know those are your absolute favorite!"

Wally wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Dude! You know I hate those movies!"

"I'm joking!" Robin said before grunting when Wally elbowed him hard in the side.

"I believe Wally should choose the movie, since it is his first day back," Kaldur suggested.

"As long as it's not one of those Saw movies," M'gann shuddered. "Conner yells in his dreams."

"Sorry…" Conner muttered.

"No…I didn't mean it that way…"

"Okay, I won't pick a horror!" Wally said in exasperation, throwing his hands up. "Rob, get the new Transformers!"

Robin smirked, activating his holographic computer. "You're lucky Batman hasn't yelled at us for hacking movies that aren't released on DVD yet."

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared of Batman!" Wally scoffed, sarcasm oozing in his tone.

Robin simply rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, a small smile of amusement creeping across his face.

"Anyhow, I'm getting Oreos. Anyone want any?" Wally asked.

Shakes of heads made the speedster frown. They were still traumatized after that time he had made a forty-layer stuffed Oreo. When they ate it, they all puked for the rest of the day, and vowed never to eat Oreos again.

"Suit yourselves, more for me!"

Wally wheeled himself into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge, where his precious Oreos were waiting for him, perfectly chilled. Biting down on his lip as he opened it and found no Oreos awaiting him, he grumbled about 'someone moving them' before moving to a cabinet above the counter–his new enemy. He pushed his body up, leaned against the counter, and reached up, not asking for help because he was the goddamn Kid Flash, and he didn't need anyone to help him, even if he was basically in a full-body cast. "You're going to fall," Artemis' voice reached his ears, and he turned slightly, catching a glimpse of that long, blond hair, before focusing on the task at hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Wally brushed her off, reaching for his target: Oreos.

Just as his fingers brushed against the Oreos packaging, the wheelchair suddenly moved out from under him and he came crashing down, his jaw slamming painfully against the counter before he fell to the ground. Already, he could feel blood streaming over his tongue, metallic as ever. He winced and tried not to gag.

Groaning in pain and holding his jaw, Wally looked up at Artemis, who was standing over him with her arms crossed, a small smirk on her face. "I told you that you were going to fall."

"Shut up."

"You want some help?"

"No."

Wally laid on the floor staring up at Artemis, whose smirk only grew wider the longer he laid on the ground.

"Okay, fine, help me," Wally sighed in resignation.

"That's what I thought," Artemis scoffed, helping him into the wheelchair.

"Thanks," Wally said, then glanced up at the cabinet, and realizing his target was out of reach, he started to climb the counter again, but the archer's hands pushed him back in the chair and pushed him away.

"Do you ever learn, Kid Idiot?"

"If you mean after five or six times, then yes."

A swift smack to the back of the head was the response from the archer as she grabbed the Oreos. "Grow up!"

Wally could only give her his cheesy grin in response.

Artemis only shook her head as she grabbed two glasses and retrieved the milk from the fridge. "So, where did you get the name Hot Rod, Hot Rod?"

Wally looked up at her, she was shocked at seeing a dark scowl directed at her. "Don't call me that. Flash is the only person I let call me that."

"Whatever you say, Hot Rod," Artemis grinned, but when she saw Wally's scowl deepen, she got the message that it was something personal, and she dropped the matter and changed the subject. "So…when do you get the cast off?"

Wally's scowled disappeared almost instantly, and he resumed dunking his Oreos in the milk and started eating his sixteenth cookie, finally swallowing it down he spoke. "A few weeks, maybe less, for my legs, and my arm will take three more weeks."

"What is your favorite place in Central City?"

Wally raised his eyebrow while biting down on his twentieth cookie. "What is this, twenty questions? Gosh, Artemis, invasive much?"

"Just answer the question, Kid Stomach," Artemis snapped, gagging slightly as Wally scarfed down another cookie.

"Uh…let's see…too many, but there is an amazing pizza place that Flash and I go to all the time!" Wally answered enthusiastically.

"Fine, when you get your cast off, you can take me there," Artemis said, causally walking out of the kitchen.

Wally was now choking on his twenty-fifth Oreo, chugging down milk to dislodge it from his windpipe. He blinked, startled. "Did...she just ask me on a date? What the hell is going on here?"

Since he got to Mount Justice after his break, everyone had been acting strange. Rob said he had more things for their prank list, (which wasn't really out of place, Wally thought), everyone was calling Supey Conner, Kaldur suggested the team make their own prank list to get back at him and Robin, M'gann made cookies that were perfect, and Flash said he had never disappointed him anyway shape or form. Now Artemis-Artemis, of all people-had asked Wally on a date.

Ever since he was literally back from the grave, everyone had been acting different and it was slowly starting to scare the young speedster. Then it finally hit him; the explanation for everyone acting so strangely was so simple-how could he have missed it?

"Rob!" Wally screamed, bursting out of the kitchen into the living room, amid startled stares from the rest of the team. "It's the Apocalypse!"

There was a moment of silence before the team completely lost it and burst into raucous, uncontrollable laughter. After a moment, Robin saw Wally join in with them, tossing his head back and just laughing, and that was the moment when Robin knew Wally would be absolutely, positively fine.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>lilmissfashionista's AN:** Okay, guys, you must REVIEW because this is an AMAZING end to and AMAZING story. Everybody give MAJOR props for the mastermind of this whole thing, Adoglover5! And, sorry about the long two-month wait, it was mainly my fault for being a lousy beta...heh heh...but seriously, one of the best stories EVAHHHHHHH!

**Author's Note: **IT"S DONE I FINISHED MY FIRST STORY EVER! Haha, **Lilmiss** again thanks to you i was able to finish this story! oh and also *smacks **Lilmiss** in back of head* Don't ever call yourself a lousy beta! :) your a fantastic beta! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i did writing it. And thank you to ALL of the reviewers, i really thought i wouldn't even break triple digits, i really didn't. Also, if there are questions about the tape, lets say Wally forgot about it, and was more worried about his teammates scaring him. Well, i'm done and i have to go turn in like 15 papers *bangs head on desk*

Please Review! :D

Watch out for **Breaking Speed** and **The Speedsters**!

Peace out! :D


End file.
